Sugar and Salt
by tic tac toe 03
Summary: Caitlyn Gellar- famous Lacrosse player. Nate Gray- One third of Connect Three. Athletes and Musicians are like sugar and salt-complete opposites. But somehow these two just make it work even when disaster strikes. Formerly known as Lacrosse
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_

_**Enjoy **_

Caitlyn let her hair from out of it's ponytail as she headed over to the shower after her strenuous lacrosse practice. She had always loved lacrosse during school and had easily been the best player on the school team for years. Her passion had continued throughout college where she had studied History and once she had finished her course she had pressurised different teams to give her chance. Two years later she was still with the same team.

Stepping out the shower she towelled herself dry before slipping on denim shorts and a grey vest top before rubbing her hair dry and throwing back up into a ponytail.

"See you tomorrow Cait." Imogen said as she swung her bag over her shoulder preparing to leave. Imi was her teammate and the two girls had met through the team but had quickly become fast friends.

"Yeah we still on for tomorrow night after practice." Caitlyn directed towards the rest of the team as well. As usual on Friday night the girls had made plans, enjoying spending time together away from the field. This week Peggy had managed to secure tickets for all of them to Connect Three's concert and it was the thought of this pleasure that had kept many of them sane throughout the tough week of training.

"Hey Cait wait up." Tess called after her and the two girls walked out to their cars together. "Looking forward to tomorrow?"

"Can't wait." Caitlyn smiled. "Is it me or has this week dragged."

"It's dragged." Tess agreed. "But it always does when we have a game on Saturday. We can relax a bit next week though."

"Thank god." Caitlyn laughed. "If we win though. Lorraine will be working us doubly hard if we lose." Lorraine was their coach and had a tough love approach to when it came to coaching.

"Oh we'll win." Tess replied confidently as she stopped by her car. Caitlyn gave her friend a brief hug before heading to her own car. The sound of Mitchie Torres filled her car as she switched the engine on and with it came the radio.

It was six o'clock by the time she arrived home and lunch seemed like days ago so after kicking her trainers off she made her way straight to the kitchen to prepare her dinner. Her life was so busy and chaotic with her daily practices, numerous games and hectic social life that she enjoyed every calm, peaceful moment she had to herself.

"Here's to the game." Imi held her champagne glass up and clinked it with the other girls. It was the day before the game and an hour and a half before the concert. They were celebrating the end of the week with a meal out before heading across the street to the concert venue.

"And to the goals Peggy will save." Tess added.

"The interceptions made by Imi and Ella." Caitlyn continued.

"The goals scored by Cait and Tess." Ella smiled and the ritual continued. Caitlyn sighed happily as she looked around. She was surrounded by her best friends, good food and she was headed to the hottest concert in town.

She linked arms with Imi and Peggy as they walked over to the venue. She was dressed in a yellow halter neck dress which had caused quite a shock among her friends. Caitlyn was not known for wearing dresses.

"This is insane." Imi yelled over the sound of the screaming fan girls as they took their seats. They were surrounded by girls, most of whom were younger than them although at least a quarter were around their age or older.

"But they're hot." Ella hollered back as she settled between Tess and Natalie. Caitlyn was sandwiched between Imi and Tess which she wasn't sure was a good choice. Both girls were known for their incredibly loud voices and that combined with the screaming girls and loud music made Caitlyn doubt how much of her hearing she would leave with.

The screaming intensified as three familiar guys appeared on stage. Caitlyn laughed along with her friends as they joined in-if you can't beat them, join them.

"Nate's staring at you." Imi squealed loudly in Caitlyn's ear. She looked up startled as she saw that the youngest brother was indeed staring at her. She blushed slightly as she caught his eyes but smiled softly.

He returned the smile softly and then reluctantly dragged his gaze away from her. It seemed that apart from Imi no one had noticed their little moment which both of them had felt was very private.

Caitlyn lay in bed that night replaying through the events of the evening. Nate had looked her way several times during the concert and every moment seemed to last longer. She rolled over onto her front. It was the game tomorrow and she needed sleep to be on her best form for the match.

Nate's smile filtered through her mind again and she groaned aloud. She knew there was a reason why Lorraine didn't think it was a good idea for them to go out the night before games although her reasons were slightly different. Lorraine thought they'd get drunk and wake up with a killing hangover, although they were all too scared of her too even contemplate that.

There was two minutes left of the game and they were tying 4 all. Caitlyn was charging towards the goal the ball safely cradled in her stick. She dodged the woman who was sprinting towards her stick raised to tackle her.

"Cait!" Tess yelled and Caitlyn sent the ball flying towards her. They were nearer the goal now and three of the opposing team charged towards Tess hoping to intimidate her into dropping the ball. There was no way they could win but they could stop them from winning.

Unluckily for them Tess rarely panicked and as Caitlyn's opponent was currently surrounding Tess she was free. Caitlyn caught the ball easily in her stick and shot the ball into the goal. The goalie moved a second too late and the ball landed amongst the grass.

"Yes!" She heard Peggy shout from the goal at the other end of the field. She turned and saw her teammates bearing down on her.

"To us!" Ella toasted her friends as they sprawled across the sofas, chairs and the floor in Imi's living room. After they had splashed out the previous night they had agreed to celebrate their win with pizza and ice cream at Imi's apartment.

"So what's this about you and Nate Gray?" Ella asked as swallowed a bit of pizza.

Caitlyn blushed and deliberately took a bite to avoid having to answer. "He couldn't keep his eyes off her." Imi told the group resulting in loud squeals from all corners of the room.

"It doesn't mean anything." Caitlyn protested. "I've never even met the guy."

"But you want to don't you?" Natalie grinned.

"Well who wouldn't." Caitlyn pointed out. "But what are the chances any of us will." She gulped down the rest of her wine and leant back against the sofa cushions. "What film are we watching." She deftly changed the subject glaring at Imi when she opened her mouth to continue with the conversation.

Random suggestions were thrown out as each girl named their favourite film. Eventually they agreed on Music and Lyrics and ice cream was dished out for them to enjoy the film with.

"Five laps then you can go and shower." Lorraine barked out her final instructions at the first training session since the game.

"I thought she would take it easy on us." Imi complained as she and Caitlyn walked over to the shower after they completed their laps. The two girls were the fastest runners on the team and so everyone else was just finishing as they reached the changing rooms.

"That woman doesn't no the definition of the word easy." Caitlyn groaned. "I'm starving."

"Me too." Imi agreed. "And I'm going to my parents with Tom for dinner which means that mum will only start cooking when I get there and it's a three quarter of an hour drive." Tom was her current boyfriend; they had been dating for round about a year.

"You're going to die." Caitlyn patted her friend on the back. "Can I have your apartment? It's bigger than mine."

Imi rolled her eyes. "You're such a nice friend."

"I know." Caitlyn smiled sweetly. "Aren't you lucky to know me?"

_**Thanks for reading. If you guys can think of a better title can you let me know cos I've got nothing. **_

_**Tacxxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

_**Hey guys, **_

_**Thanks for the support from the last chapter. Just a heads up my emails are not working again but please still review or PM me if you need/want too as I can access them on fanfiction. Enjoy!!**_

"I'm bored." Imi whined two hours into their journey; it was a couple of weeks after their game and they were driving to the next game in the team mini bus.

"Impressive. Normally you're bored within the first hour." Caitlyn grinned thankfully it was their last day of travelling and the entire team was sick of Imi's numerous complaints of being bored. In desperation they had headed back to their childhood, playing I Spy and such games in an attempt to keep her occupied.

"Hey you'll never guess what?" Ella changed the subject before Caitlyn and Imi could start a friendly fight.

"You've finally grown a brain." Peggy smirked ducking to her right to avoid the light punch Ella sent her way.

"Their new player just happens to be Lola Gray, Connect Three' sister."

There was a stunned silence which was predictably broken by Imi. "You're kidding."

Ella grinned. "Nope and as it's her first game it's quite likely that they'll be there." Excited squeals filled the bus. Despite the fact they were all grown women they had the maturity of a ten year old at times. But, Caitlyn thought, that was what made them so loveable.

"Thank God." Imi stretched as she and Caitlyn towed their bags along the corridor to their rooms. As normal the two girls had opted for the two rooms on the top floor, leaving the rest of the team scattered around the hotel. They two of them had some fascination with being on the top floor mainly because of the stunning views you could often get.

"I know. After the forty second 'I'm bored' I was ready to either commit suicide or murder." Caitlyn gently shoved her friend causing Imi to lose her balance and fall into the wall her suitcase and stick falling round her ankles.

"Bitch." She glared up at Caitlyn who had dissolved into giggles. "Hey look this is my room."

"So I really did you a favour then." Caitlyn grinned shutting her own door and successfully drowning out Imi's insults.

Caitlyn took a sip of orange juice and surveyed the hotel restaurant. She was the only team member up as Lorraine had decided that they would start training at eleven giving them all a chance to sleep in as they had a long tiring trip up.

Sleeping in was only something Caitlyn could rarely do; her body clock just didn't work that way and so she hadn't been at all surprised when she had awoken three hours ago at seven. She had hit the pool for an hour and half before returning to her room to shower and dress before making her way to breakfast.

"How do you do it?" A voice broke her out of her thoughts and she turned to see Tess coming towards her looking only half awake.

"Do what." She smiled taking a bite of toast.

"Get up early when you don't have too." Tess flopped into her chair and poured herself a cup of coffee which she quickly gulped down before getting her second cup.

Caitlyn laughed but stopped when she saw Tess's glare; she wasn't a fan of morning people. Eventually the whole team made it down to breakfast, although Imi cut it fine and only had ten minutes to eat before they had to meet Lorraine.

"Morning." Lorraine greeted them all cheerfully, receiving a handful of groans in response. Caitlyn was the only one who managed a greeting which had come out even chirpier than Lorraine's. The two women exchanged a smug grin as the others muttered rude things about morning people.

Soon the practice was well under way and the fresh air and exercise had caused them all to wake up. Caitlyn and Tess were working on shooting with Peggy, the goalie, when the latter noticed their spectators.

"Is that Connect Three?" She asked gesturing towards the edge of the field. The other two turned and after a quick assessment confirmed her thought.

"What do you think they're doing here?" Tess asked.

"Spying for their sister and her team." Caitlyn muttered. "Hang on." She made her way over to the edge past Lorraine who she exchanged a few words with before continuing forward.

"Can I help you?" She called as she approached them. Despite the fact that they were famous rock stars she was not going to let them get away with spying; she took her lacrosse seriously.

"Sorry we were just…"

"Spying so you can report back to your sister." She raised her eyebrows at the three of them and was pleased to see that they had the grace to look sheepish.

"Sorry." Nate apologised.

"No problem." She grinned at him finding it hard to stay mad at him. "It's not as though it will do them much good."

"Huh?" The three of them stared at her blankly.

"You can tell her all you want but we're still planning on kicking their ass." She smirked.

"You can plan all you want but it will only happen in your dreams." Shane shot back.

Caitlyn glared at him. "And you would know because."

"We've seen both teams practice." Jason explained. "And they're way better than you guys."

Caitlyn gave them a challenging stare. "And how do you know we're playing to the best of ability now." None of them had a comeback to that and she smiled sweetly at them pleased with her victory before spinning on her heel and jogging back over to her team pretending that she hadn't heard Nate's "God she's hot."

"Well." Imi greeted her as she joined the awaiting group who were all desperately waiting to hear the details of her conversation with the guys who had taken the world by storm.

Caitlyn took a deep breath. "We need to practice, hard!"

The next day they stood by the changing room door waiting for their call and the match to begin. As well as their matching uniform, where the only difference was the name and number on the back, each girl wore a focused, determined look. The women with the Gellar 64 shirt had the scary glint in her eye that her teammates had come to recognise as _win or die trying _look;they were going to prove the Gray siblings wrong.

"Ready?" Imi asked softly as they stood side by side armed with sticks.

Caitlyn grinned. "As ready as I'll ever be

Imi was saved from replying as their cue was called and they made their way onto the pitch. Caitlyn gripped her stick tightly in her hand and tried to bite her lip, which failed dramatically as her gum shield got in the way, she would deny it to anyone who asked but she was nervous.

She made a sweeping glance of the stands and caught sight of Connect Three and their parents. Her eye caught Nate's and she immediately blushed and looked away.

She needed to focus- it was game time.

"Where are you going?" Imi yelled at her as Caitlyn edged her way out of the room where the after party was being held. The game had been evenly matched with neither side scoring until the last five minutes when Caitlyn and Tess's amazing ability to read each other's mind had shone through and the two of them had secured them a victory.

"Fresh air- I've got a headache." The music was pounding against her skull and the air was hot and stuffy as a result of the number of people crowding the room.

Caitlyn could already feel her headache fading as she left the hotel. She headed along the street looking for a quiet place where she could grab a bite to eat. It was nine and the last time she had eaten had been at twelve.

As normal when she got a bit of time to herself she replayed the game noting the finer points and the areas of weakness, not just for the team but for herself as well. She was so engrossed with her thoughts that she didn't notice a figure coming towards her until they collided.

"Sorry." Caitlyn apologised. "Oh hey." She glanced up and was surprised to recognise Nate.

"No worries." He waved it off. "I should have been looking where I was going too." He then seemed to realise who he was talking too. "Shouldn't you be at the party?"

"Headache." Caitlyn supplied. "Where should you be?"

"I was out with my family but my parents called it a night, Shane and Mitchie went on by themselves as did Jason and his girlfriend and Lola found a guy to her taste. Which left me."

Caitlyn smiled. "Hey seeing as we're both here do you fancy some food I haven't eaten since before the game?" She didn't know why she had asked him, the words had left her mouth before she could stop them, after all this was the guy who had insulted her team.

Nate looked surprised for a minute and then agreed. "What about your headache?"

"Nearly gone thanks to the fresh air and with the help of food I'll be good."

"Sure then, by the way congratulations on the game."

"Thanks." Caitlyn bit her lip shyly. "Your sister was great though."

Nate smiled down at her and she was consciously aware of their height difference. She barely came up to his shoulder and while her height was an advantage on the pitch, meaning she could dodge her opponents easily, she felt a bit intimidated by his height.

"Did you have any place in mind?" Nate asked her linking his arm through hers and steering her along the street with ease.

"I've never been here before. What can you recommend?"

Nate was silent for a second mentally running through the places where he often ate out and trying to work out which ones were the nearest. He looked down to see Caitlyn waiting expectantly for his answer. "Not far now." He reassured her sensing that she was in dire need of food.

There was a silence between them as they made their way through the streets. Nate stopped outside a small but quiet looking restaurant. Nate opened the door for her and she found herself in a typical almost shabby looking restaurant full of people. "The food's much better than the looks of this place." He muttered in her ear noticing her doubtful look.

Caitlyn felt a shiver run down her spine at the sound of his voice but pulled herself together and gave him an impish grin. "Prove it."

Nate caught the waitress's eye and she came over to welcome them. She led the way to their table and Caitlyn hesitated not quite trusting Nate about this place and he rolled his eyes and propelled her forwards.

"What would you recommend?" Caitlyn asked. "Seeing as this place is so great."

Nate laughed. "May I choose for you?" Caitlyn gave him a quick glance over and nodded. He nodded in thanks and then beckoned the waiting waitress over. "Hey we'll both have the steak please."

The silence between them was tense and Caitlyn got the feeling that Nate was watching her closely, it was not a feeling she liked. She was more used to being the watcher not the person being watched.

"Did you guys fly here?" Caitlyn had to hand it to him; he was good at making polite conversation.

"No, we drove." At Nate's incredulous stare she continued. "I guess we could have flown but Tess hates flying so…"

Nate smiled gently at her. "You guys seem pretty close."

"Well yeah we're a team." She muttered embarrassedly.

"True but Lola's team don't seem as close as you guys. It sounds as though one of them is always in a fight with the other. You guys on the other hand seem like almost sisters."

"They're the best." Caitlyn agreed softly and the conversation faded as their food arrived.

"My god this is good." Caitlyn sighed as she took her first mouthful.

"Told you." Nate grinned triumphantly.

"I do believe those words came out of your mouth." Caitlyn nodded. The conversation, primarily led by Nate, flowed easily as they discussed music, films, and books and discovered that they both had a passion for history.

They were debating the American Civil War when Caitlyn gave a startled yelp. "What?" Nate asked looking worried.

"It's one thirty." She told him. "Everyone's going to be wondering where I am."

Nate ran a hand through his hair. "Shit- same. We should get going."

He quickly got the bill, ignoring Caitlyn's protests to pay and then grabbed her hand and led her out.

"Do you want to walk or get a taxi?" He asked her once they were standing outside the restaurant. Caitlyn shivered, she hadn't brought a coat or a jumper. Nate wrapped an arm round her and pulled her closer. She blushed at the contact but didn't complain otherwise.

Nate made the decision for her and hailed a taxi pushing her gently into it before following her in and giving the driver the address of the hotel. "Will you at least let me pay for this?" Caitlyn asked, blushing again as she realised his arm was still round her. What was wrong with her? A guy had never this effect on her before.

"Nope." Nate grinned down at her laughing at her as she glared at him.

"Why not? A girl is perfectly capable of paying for a guy." Caitlyn continued on like this as she showed off her feminist nature. Realising that if he wanted to see her again he should let her pay when they arrived at the hotel he gave in earning himself a winning smile.

"What room are you in?" Nate asked as they made their way to the hotel lift.

"506." Caitlyn kept a hold of his hand as he walked her to her room. "Thank you." she smiled genuinely as they arrived at her room. "I really enjoyed tonight."

"Me too. I'll see you around." Caitlyn gave him one last lingering look before entering her room leaving Nate standing outside her room wondering why he seemed infatuated with the woman who went by the name of Caitlyn Gellar.

_**Thanks for reading, if you spot any mistakes could you let me know so I can fix them. I do proof read but I tend to read what I think I wrote not what I actually did. Thanks. **_

_**Tacxxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

_**Enjoy! **_

The sun was bearing down on her and Caitlyn could feel the sweat trickling down her back. Her hair was tied back into a high ponytail but strands of it were falling out. She wore shorts, a white vest top and trainers. If it was this hot now, at seven thirty what would it be like during training later?

"Hey Caitlyn." She heard a voice behind her and she turned hoping that her face wasn't showing the excitement she felt inside as she recognised Nate Gray. She stood and waited for him to catch, taking the opportunity to take a quick swig of water.

"Hey." She greeted hoping that she didn't look as disgusting as she felt. While she loved her early morning runs as they gave her time to herself and the opportunity to think things through she couldn't deny that they weren't exactly the best time to be accosted by a good looking guy let alone a celebrity.

Nate grinned as he took in her appearance but said nothing which was lucky for Caitlyn as her white vest top was more revealing than she would have liked. "Morning run?"

"What gave it away?" Caitlyn asked sarcastically

"Sorry, I'm not quite awake yet. Am trying to find a decent place for breakfast, my place is full of loved up couples."

"I know the feeling." She sympathised remembering the many Friday nights when she had been the only without a date.

"You want to join me?" Nate asked taking her elbow and dragging her out of the way of other runners and people who were trying to use the pavement without having to dodge round irritating people who had stopped in the middle of it.

"Sure if we can stop off quickly at my place so I can have a quick shower and change." She agreed; her apartment was only a couple of streets away as was a café that did the most amazing pancakes.

"Make yourself at home." Caitlyn told Nate leaving him standing in her open plan kitchen/ living room as she made her way through to her bathroom. Nate glanced around the place. The kitchen was small but incredibly clean and tidy, unlike his own which still had dirty plates from days ago in the sink.

He wandered over to the bookshelves which lined one wall. They were crammed full of books, some trashy romantic fiction but primarily the classics and historical books, fiction and non fiction. As well as books there were files each individually labelled and it seemed as though they were mainly paperwork and contracts although one was labelled _recipes _which looked the most used. There were also a number of notebooks but there were several shelves dedicated to photo frames.

There were several of her and the team at different matches, some of them on holiday or in foreign countries for matches. There were also many of her with people he didn't recognise some looked like friends from school or college depending on her age in the photo but others bore some resemblance to her and he assumed they were her family.

"Ready?" she asked from behind him and he turned to look at her. She was dressed once again in shorts but this time had teamed them with a navy blue rugby shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

He nodded and she swung her bag over her shoulder and slipped on a pair of flip flops before the two of them made their way down the stairs and out of the building back into the sunshine. "Where are we going then?" Nate asked looking down at her as she fell into step next to him pushing a pair of sunglasses onto the top of her head to keep her wet hair out of her eyes.

"Well seeing as you chose a place for dinner the other night can I do the same for breakfast?" she grinned slipping her arm through his in a show of familiarity. Nate smiled his agreement feeling slightly confused as to why his stomach had started doing flip flops the moment they had made physical contact.

"You know for someone as short as you, you walk pretty fast." He commented as they walked at a speed that would seem a like a brisk jog to a slow walker.

"You've got to be fast to play lacrosse." She defended herself. "Otherwise you'd never get as far as the goal. Besides I'm starving."

Nate laughed and held his hand up in surrender. "It was an observation not an insult."

Caitlyn raised her eyebrows but said nothing as they reached their destination. They were soon settled at a table outside watching the passers by with a coffee and a plate of pancakes each.

"You go running every morning?" Nate asked watching as she chugged back her coffee.

"Nope. Only mornings when training doesn't start until later in the morning and never on the weekend." She looked horrified at the thought. "I'm normally a morning person, something which the others hate me for, but I need my beauty sleep at the weekend. What about you?"

"A bit like you really. Lie ins are good but I rarely get the opportunity. I have a pretty hectic life."

Caitlyn swallowed a mouthful of pancakes before answering. "So what's on your agenda today?"

Nate made a face. "Interview and photo shoot. And no they're not as exciting as you might think although I'm sure Mitchie would disagree about the photo shoot not the interview. All they want to know is about your personal life."

"I know what you mean." Caitlyn agreed. "I mean I haven't done as many or in as popular magazines but interviewers are pretty pushy. What time do you have be there?"

"Ten. How about you? What time does training start?"

"Today nine thirty." Caitlyn sighed. "Which reminds me I should be going. They'd never let me live it down if I was late." She was an organised person who was never late and often gave the others hell when they kept her waiting.

Nate nodded. "I should be getting back too. I swear it's like trying to get three four year olds out our house at times, especially when Shane and Mitchie decide that they need a quick snog." He looked disgusted at the mental image he had just given himself and Caitlyn laughed

"So who's the guy?" Rosalie, Caitlyn's sister, asked as Caitlyn unlocked her apartment door for her and Sam, both girls older brother; he was three years older than Caitlyn and Rosalie was a year younger than him.

"What do you mean?" Caitlyn raised her eyebrows at her sister as Sam rolled his eyes at the girl talk and made his way through to Caitlyn's spare room where he always stayed whenever he visited his little sister.

"Oh come on." Rosalie rolled her eyes as she followed Caitlyn through to her room where a camp bed had been set up for her. "You've hardly been concentrating on any of our conversations because you've been daydreaming and each time we break you out of them you blush."

Caitlyn sighed heavily and flopped down onto her bed, lying on her front with her legs in the air as she watched Rosalie unpack. "Fine but we're not dating. I've run into him twice by accident and the first time we went for dinner and the second breakfast. It's nothing though; I don't even have his number."

"But you like him." Rosalie stated watching her sister with interest as a bush crept up her cheeks.

"Haven't we already been over this?" Caitlyn grinned and rolled away from the arm that reached towards her to slap her.

"What's his name?"

"Nate Gray."

Rosalie dropped the dress she had been holding and spun on her heel to face her sister. "From Connect Three?"

"Yup."

"Details now." She ordered abandoning unpacking and sitting on her sisters bed.

"I'm not going to get out of this am I?" Rosalie shook her head and Caitlyn sighed. "Fine but you're the first to hear all this."

"You two done." Sam wandered in as they finished discussing Caitlyn's meetings with Nate. "I'm starving." His sister's rolled their eyes affectionately but consented to get dinner.

"Do you want to go out, get a takeaway or stay here and we can cook for ourselves." Caitlyn listed off the options.

"Eat out?" Sam asked. "Is that ok with you guys?" Caitlyn nodded but Rosalie made a face, she didn't have as much money as the other two. Sam was an architect and he and Caitlyn made a fair bit of money. Rosalie was a florist who had opened her own shop two years ago. "I'll pay." He offered.

"Great." Caitlyn grinned she never missed the opportunity to grab a free meal off her friends and family. Rosalie still looked unsure not wanting her siblings to think that she couldn't pay for herself. She could but she preferred to spend her money on other things. Eventually Sam managed to convince his sister into letting him treat them and they left the apartment in the search of food.

"So how's your love life doing then?" Caitlyn challenged Rosalie linking arms with her as the three siblings weaved their way along the pavements in search of a restaurant that would suit all their tastes. Caitlyn was a huge fan of Italian while Rosalie preferred Chinese and they both thought Sam was odd as he favoured sushi. But apart from sushi, which Rosalie and Caitlyn refused to be in the same room as, they would eat anything.

Rosalie groaned putting Sam immediately on alert. "No one's hurt you have they?" He looked furious at the mere thought of it and Caitlyn laid her hand on his arm and rolled her eyes affectionately. He smiled sheepishly at his sisters and wrapped his arm around Caitlyn's shoulders.

"No, I dumped him." Rosalie sighed heavily. "He just wasn't right; the guy was so boring. So yeah my love life's pretty much non-existent." She raised her eyebrows at Sam over Caitlyn's head. "Anyway why are you having a go at me? She's the one with a crush on a guy who could easily hurt her."

Caitlyn sent her elder sister her best death glare which scared most people apart from Rosalie who had grown up with it but quickly explained what had happened to her brother in an attempt to reassure. Sometimes it was nice having an over-protective brother but most of the time it was a pain in the arse.

"Caitlyn Gellar." She was awoken the next morning by Sam's angry shout. She groaned and rolled over to face her sister who was muttering something very rude about her brother. Rosalie needed a lot of sleep.

"What." She yelled back swinging her feet out of bed and onto the floor so she could stagger into the kitchen to face her furious brother.

"I thought you said it was nothing." Sam raised his eyebrows a scowl gracing his face. Caitlyn stared at him confused as Rosalie appeared behind her.

"What was nothing?" She asked pouring herself some coffee and slumping into a chair.

"Between you and Nate." He hissed.

"It was." She continued to stare at him as though he had grown three heads and dyed his hair green.

"Then why are pictures of you and him all over the news and why are the paparazzi camped outside your apartment block?" Sam switched the TV back on and the three Gellar's stared at the screen as pictures of Caitlyn and Nate at dinner and breakfast flashed across the screen with commentary about them dating.

"Oh god." Caitlyn sighed bringing her head down to meet the table. "Why do they have to twist everything we do into some gossip?" The other two were silent not having an answer to that.

A knock at the door startled them all out of their thoughts and Sam got up to answer it. "How did you guys get in here?" Caitlyn and Rosalie exchanged confused glances wondering who was at the door.

"Disguises." They heard the answer back. "The paparazzi aren't exactly the brightest of people." Sam gave a snort of laughter and motioned for their guests to come in. "I'm Sam, Caitlyn's brother by the way."

Standing in Caitlyn's living room where the whole of Connect Three and Mitchie Torres. "Hey." She smiled at Nate confusion written all over her face. "Um, no offense but what are you doing here?"

He raised his eyebrows at her. "It may have escaped your notice, seeing as you've only just woken up, but we have a bit of a situation on our hands." Caitlyn flushed as the realisation came over her that she was still in her pyjamas- black shorts and a green pyjama top.

Rosalie came to this embarrassing conclusion too and the two girls quickly made their excuses to go and change.

Caitlyn emerged first to find that Sam had made coffee and they were all sitting in her lounge talking lazily. Mitchie and Shane were sharing one of her leather arm chairs and Sam and Jason were in the other two leaving the only open space next to Nate on the sofa.

She picked up her cup from the kitchen table and then plopped down next to Nate tucking her feet up under her. "So what are we going to do?" she asked. "Have you talked to your publicist?" The others were all talking amongst themselves and so it was only her and Nate discussing their situation. Although to be fair they were the two involved.

"Yeah and big help she was." He snorted stretching out so that his legs lay across the sofa and on top of Caitlyn's. She jumped at the contact but otherwise remained calm. "She said it was up to us."

Caitlyn sighed heavily. "So what are we going to do?"

She was startled to see a blush creep across Nate's face. "Well we could give dating a try." He suggested shyly.

Caitlyn felt the butterflies in her stomach start up again but forced herself to keep calm. "We could do that." She smiled gently.

"Congratulations." Rosalie gave a whoop of excitement as they turned to see her leaning against the door where she had evidently been listening in.

Caitlyn frowned at her. "What did Mum tell you about eavesdroppers?"

"To be fair you are talking in your lounge with five other people in the room all of whom were listening in." She defended herself coming over to sit on the floor leaning against Caitlyn's end of the sofa.

"She's got a point." Mitchie giggled. "Congratulations you two."

"Hurt her and you die." Sam growled making Caitlyn blush and groan.

"Don't worry I don't plan on it." Nate reassured him. "She's kind of special." Rosalie and Mitchie looked sympathetically at the blushing girl. Mitchie remembered how embarrassed she had been when Shane and her Dad had held a similar conversation within earshot of her.

Luckily for Caitlyn her phone rang to save any further embarrassment and she leant forwards in her seat to grab the phone of the coffee table in the centre of the room. As she recognised the voice on the other end of the phone she gently shoved Nate's legs off hers and disappeared into her room to continue her conversation.

"Who was that?" Rosalie asked as she returned placing the phone back in it cradle's and sat back down nearer Nate who put his arm around drawing her nearer to him.

"Imi." She rolled her eyes. "That girl is so nosy."

"Be fair Cait she is your best friend and your name is all over the news. I think she has the right to phone you to find out what's going on." Sam grinned at his sister who stuck her tongue out at him and snuggled into Nate, her head resting against his chest.

"They're so cute." Mitchie mouthed at Rosalie who nodded in agreement.

"So do you guys mind if we hang out with you today. I don't know if the paparazzi will fall for our disguises for a second time in one day." Shane asked.

Caitlyn nodded. "Sure. We were just going to watch movies anyway."

"Didn't think you'd mind." Jason snorted and the rest of them laughed as Caitlyn blushed for about the tenth time that morning and hid her face in Nate's chest. Something told her that she'd be getting a lot more teasing not only from her siblings and friends but these three as well.

_**Hey guys, **_

_**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed- computer problems mean that I can't reply but you're positive words mean a lot. Please review- I know some of you are holding out on me. Thanks for reading though- even if you don't take the time to drop me a short line. By the way I hate the title for this- any better ideas?? **_

_**I love you guys!! **_

_**Tacxxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**_If you use your eyes then you will notice that the title has changed- thanks to SoTurnRight. The summary has also changed a tad because I have just had a new idea and the story has changed direction a bit- you'll have to wait for the end of Chapter 8 to find that out though. Thanks to everyone who has reviwed but I know several of you are stil holding out on me- Anna, Ruth and Bridget you are my best friends please please review or I'll get Millie to hunt you down (yeah ok I'm weak I can't do it myself- they's jusy hurt me)_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing! _**

**_Enjoy! _**

"So hot date with Nate tonight then?" Imi asked as they left the changing rooms and jogged onto the field for practice. It was a couple of weeks since they had started dating and the gossip had all died down. Her friends had also got over the fact that she was dating a celebrity and had even met him once.

"No." Caitlyn told her. "But we're spending the day together tomorrow." They both had the day off tomorrow and had been looking forward to having the whole day to themselves then.

Sounds good." Imi commented as they stopped by Lorraine as they waited for the others.

Caitlyn nodded. "What about you? Hot date with Tom?"

"Finally" She grinned. "He's been in Canada visiting his parents so I'm picking him up from the airport at five."

"Hurry up." Lorraine shouted approaching Caitlyn and Imi but yelling at the other girls who were dawdling across the field.

Caitlyn and Imi exchanged glances. It was situation they were very familiar with. Imi wasn't normally on time or organised but when Caitlyn was your best friend you had to be on time. It was something she had yet to pass onto the others.

"Sorry." Peggy apologised for them all more out of habit than actual guilt. Lorraine rolled her eyes at them but there was a smile across her face before she quickly explained their first drill to them and they started their practice.

"Come on Gray." Caitlyn yelled as he jogged towards her. She had forced him into spending the day learning to play lacrosse.

"Do we have to do this?" He whined wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Yes." She turned in his arms and frowned at him. "Your sister plays lacrosse, I play lacrosse and you are going to learn how to play."

"My god you are obsessed." He groaned resting his chin on top on her head. He had been warned by Sam and Rosalie that she took her lacrosse very seriously but hadn't realised the extent of it.

"Hey- you knew what you were getting yourself into." Caitlyn protested. "And it was your idea that was should start dating which by the way was a very good one."

"It was one of my better ideas." He agreed. "But seeing as you're teaching me lacrosse can I teach you how to play the drums."

"Fine." She agreed slipping out of his arms and picking up the two sticks that lay at her feet. "But now lacrosse." Nate rolled his eyes but took the stick offered to him preparing himself for hours of what he deemed to be torture.

"Not bad for a beginner." Caitlyn complimented him as they walked to his car after three hours of lacrosse.

"Thanks." He grinned taking her hand. "Do you often give out compliments or should I treasure this one?"

"Treasure that one." Caitlyn grinned tossing her bag into the back seat of his car and sliding into the front seat.

Caitlyn stood next to Nate staring at the drum kit with an unsure look on her face. "Come on." Nate tugged her forward. "I played lacrosse for you."

Caitlyn sighed but realised the truth in his words and plopped down on the seat. He laughed at the expression on her face and grabbed the drum sticks and played her a short rhythm.

"Try that." He handed her the sticks. Caitlyn stuck her tongue out at him and hit the drums which sounded nothing like what he had played only seconds earlier. Nate laughed at her somewhat lame attempt to her and she frowned at him reminding him of a small child.

"I can't do this." She complained looking upset. "How come you can play lacrosse but I can't the play the drums."

"Cait- you've only been trying for a few seconds. I couldn't do lacrosse straight away." He tried to reason with her. She glared at him but turned her attention back to the drum kit and hit it again. After about five minutes she still hadn't improved and Nate was struggling to keep a straight face.

"Here." Nate caught her hands and together they played out a simple rhythm.

"How are you so good at this?" Caitlyn groaned leaning back against his chest. Nate grinned and set the sticks down wrapping his arms around her.

"How are you so good at lacrosse?" He returned.

"Lacrosse is easy." She pulled a face. "This is…" she paused searching for the right word. "Not."

"Well I think you're the only person here who thinks that." A voice from the door made them both turn. Shane and Mitchie were standing there watching them.

"Yup, you're kind of the odd one out here. You play sport we all do music." Mitchie added coming further into Nate's room and plopped down onto the bed, Shane following her.

"Well it's not my fault you're all weird." Caitlyn smirked.

Shane raised his eyebrows at her. "You're calling us weird when you choose to do running and sport like everyday."

"At least I'm not fat." Nate and Mitchie burst out laughing at Shane's expression; he obviously hadn't been expecting that.

"Come on I'm hungry." Caitlyn jumped up and headed towards the door followed by Nate and Mitchie. Shane was still sat with a rather shocked expression on his face.

"I'm not fat am I?" He called after them worry written across his face.

"Sure you're not." Nate yelled back sarcastically but it was followed by a more reassuring answer from his girlfriend. He followed them downstairs quickly to find them all debating over which takeout to have.

Caitlyn was voting for pizza as usual while Mitchie was campaigning for Thai. Nate was choosing not to get involved as they debated the pros and cons of food. He rolled his eyes at Shane. You up for a Chinese?" he mouthed at him and at his brother's nod he reached for the phone and made the call.

The two girls broke off from the argument at the sound of Nate's phone call. "You snooze you loose." He smirked at them once he ended the call and noticed their look of disbelief. Mitchie and Caitlyn exchanged glances and simultaneously reached for cushions which they flung at him.

"Nate here?." Imi asked as the team stood in the changing room for their game. It was home game and only a friendly match between a neighbouring team but both sides were taking it very seriously.

Caitlyn nodded. "Yeah, him, Shane, Mitchie and Jason."

Imi raised her eyebrows. "Getting serious then."

"What no?" Caitlyn protested. "Why do you say that?"

"His brothers are here to watch you. If this wasn't looking serious then they wouldn't really be that bothered about coming to cheer you on."

"Well what about you?" Caitlyn ignored the evidence and turned the tables. "You and Tom have been dating for what a year." Imi flushed and said nothing.

"True." Tess joined in. "And to think that she used to have a love and leave type of approach to guys."

The two girls laughed as Imi glared at them. She was cut off from retaliating when Caitlyn's phone went off. She pulled it out from her bag ignoring the curious stares from her friends who were all wondering who it was from. Caitlyn rarely got messages before the game unlike the rest of them.

_Good Luck Beautiful. You'll be great. - Love Nate xxx _

"It's Nate." Imi announced after scrutinising her friend. "She has the Nate look about her." Caitlyn glared at them all as the giggles and comments filled the changing room.

"I'm not mean to you when you get texts from your partners." She protested but they only composed themselves when Lorraine walked in to give them a last minute pep talk.

A group of young women walked dejectedly out of the changing rooms, their shoulders slumped and a tired look on their faces. Although when they won a game they normally went out to celebrate afterwards when they lost none of them really felt up to it and instead they separated off home. It wasn't that they were sore losers, in fact it did them good, but they spent such a lot of time together that it did them good to be apart.

After hugs they all headed in different directions to meet up with the people who had been to watch them. Nate, Mitchie, Shane and Jason were standing by Jason's car waiting for her all looking a bit uncertain. She had never lost a game while they had known her and so none of them knew what her reaction was likely to be.

She gave them a half smile as she approached. "Hey." Nate greeted her quietly wrapping his arm around her waist and giving her a quick kiss.

"Hey." She returned the hug and then opened the boot of the car and tossed in her bag and stick. The other three remained silent still unsure of her mood; Caitlyn picked up on this and rolled her eyes. "We lost a game it's not the end of the world. I'm fine with it."

"What do you want for your birthday?" Imi asked as the two of them sat in their favourite coffee shop that was situated almost exactly in the middle of their apartment blocks.

Caitlyn made a face. "I have no idea."

"No change there then." Imi laughed which was true. Every year her family and friends asked her what they wanted and every year she had no idea meaning they were left wracking their brains. Are Rosalie, Sam and your parents coming up?"

"Yeah they're all coming up next week and staying for four or five days. Oh and by the way Nate has something planned for the evening and he will get in touch with you and the others about it. He won't tell me anything about what he planned."

"I bet you hate that." Imi grinned knowing how much Caitlyn hated secrets.

"Yes." She scowled. "And I have to wait for a whole week."

"I'd enjoy it if I was you. You'll be getting old." Caitlyn stuck her tongue out at Imi who was a year younger than which was something she never let her live down.

"Mum!" Caitlyn flung herself into her mother's arms. She hadn't seen her mother for a couple of months but as they were a close family she had bought an apartment where there was another room for them all. Her parents slept in the spare room, Rosalie shared with Caitlyn and Sam was left cramped in the living room.

"Cait." Her mother returned the greeting. "I missed you." she kissed her cheek. "Are you feeding yourself properly? Have you been getting enough sleep?" Elizabeth Gellar's children loved her dearly but she did tend to worry about them way too much and hadn't really been happy about it when they had all moved out to fend for themselves.

"Leave her alone Liz." Caitlyn's dad, James, rolled his eyes at Caitlyn and hugged her too. "She doesn't look like she's at death's door."

"Thanks Dad." Caitlyn grinned at him and ushered him through the door so that her siblings could get in as well.

"How's Nate." Rosalie asked as soon as it was her turn to greet her sister. "How's everything between you two?" Caitlyn rolled her eyes but she really hadn't been surprised; if their positions had been reversed she would have done exactly the same.

"Good thank you." Caitlyn stuck her tongue out at her. "Have you met anyone yet?"

"We're not all as lucky as you." Rosalie sighed. "It would be you the youngest one of us to find someone first."

Caitlyn raised her eyebrows at her and then greeted her brother who had already wandered in and headed to her fridge. "Do you not eat at home Sam?" his youngest sister teased gently as he found her cake tin in the cupboard. She had made a batch of cupcakes the previous day in preparation for his arrival.

"Yeah but your cooking is amazing." He complimented her as his two sisters rolled their eyes in an affectionate gesture.

"Where are we going?" Caitlyn whined as she sat sandwiched between her siblings in her parents car on the way to… somewhere. She had been woken at eight and had the usual family breakfast where she had received her presents from them. Two hours later her parents had hustled them out once Rosalie had forced Caitlyn into dressing up.

"Birthday celebration." Sam told her in the tone that suggested that she would be getting no more information out of any of them. Caitlyn sighed but decided against pestering any of them anymore.

She had received a photo album filled with pictures of her, Rosalie and Sam from their recent weekends spent together from her sister. Sam had bought her a stack of books which probably wouldn't last her long- she was a fast reader. Her parents had given her the new light green dress she was now wearing, books, CDs and a couple of DVDs.

"We're here." Her mum announced as they drove through the gates that marked the entrance to Connect Three's house. There were already several cars parked outside many of which Caitlyn recognised as her teammates and other friends.

Caitlyn shot a questioning look at Rosalie who would be the one who was more likely to give her more information about what they were doing. "Birthday barbeque with, well pretty much everyone you know."

"You're old." Imi screamed as she caught Caitlyn in a hug as the Gellar's entered the garden.

"Thanks." Caitlyn rolled her eyes but laughed anyway. She scanned the area and saw Mitchie and Lola stretched out on the grass chatting with her teammates. Tom, Shane, Jason and Nate were standing near the table where the food was laid out and their parents were by the barbecue.

Nate broke of from his conversation and jogged over to where his girlfriend stood with her family. "Happy Birthday Beautiful." He hugged her and leaned down to kiss her. "I love the dress."

"Thanks, present from Mum and Dad." She gestured over to her parents. "Mum, Dad this is Nate. Nate this is my Mum and Dad, Elizabeth and James Gellar."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr Gellar." Nate held out his hand which Caitlyn's Dad shook.

"You too and please call me James." He smiled at this young man who he already seemed to like.

"And me Liz." Caitlyn's mum shook his hand too and Nate took them over to meet his parents who Caitlyn had met the previous week.

"Hey Cait." Nate wound his arms round her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. She was talking to Mitchie who discreetly left them and made her way over to Shane. "Come on- I've got your present."

"Well what are we waiting for then." She slipped out of his embrace. She had been receiving presents all day from pretty much everyone there. Imi had finally had a brainwave and had bought them both a spa day.

She shrugged at Imi, as she passed her, who had sent her a questioning look. Nate lead the two of them out of the garden and into the house. Caitlyn stared curiously around as Nate lead her up the stairs. She had only ever been in their house briefly and had never been upstairs.

"Don't you ever get lost?" She asked as they walked along the hallway hand in hand. They had already taken several lefts and rights and Caitlyn had no idea where she was in the house.

"No." Nate laughed. "You see I can carry a map in my head."

"So can I." Caitlyn protested. "But not if I've never seen the place before."

"Fair enough." Nate agreed steering her into the end door.

"Bloody hell your room is practically as big as my whole apartment." Caitlyn stopped in the doorway taking it in. As well as having all the usual pieces of furniture in his room he also had a drum kit and keyboard under the window sill.

"Not quite as big." He raised his eyebrows at her; Caitlyn made a face at him and flopped onto his bed, lying on her front and crossing her feet in the air. Nate picked his guitar up off the floor and sat opposite her and took a deep breath suddenly looking very nervous. "I wrote you a song."

"You wrote me a song." She echoed softly rolling over onto her front to face him. "Thank you." she leant up and kissed him gently.

Nate smiled nervously at her as they broke apart, took a deep breath and started.

"How was it?" he asked scanning her face for a reaction.

Caitlyn stared at him. "Amazing, thank you." She sat up and cuddled into his side. They sat there in silence for a minute before Caitlyn broke it as a realisation came over her. "You were nervous weren't you?"

Nate looked down sheepishly at her. "Yeah." Caitlyn burst out laughing. "It's not funny."

"But you play in front of millions of people practically every night." She was still laughing and he picked up her and slung her over his shoulder.

"Nate put me down." She shrieked as he carried her back outside. "Imi help me." She yelled at her as Nate made his way over to the swimming pool as their family and friends watched laughing at the pair. "Don't you dare throw me in there." She warned him pounding her fists on his back.

"Too late." Nate grinned down at her from where she had landed with a splash. She glared up at him but everyone's laughter proved to be contagious and soon she was laughing along with them.

_**Thanks for getting to the end-sorry about any mistakes please feel free to correct me and REVIEW!! I love you anyway though just for reading! **_

**_Lots of love Tacxxx_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

_**Hey guys, **_

_**Thanks for the support. Chapter 9 is now written and from there this story is now being taken in a new direction. But before all that this chapter contains more drama!!!**_

Caitlyn stood backstage at a Connect Three concert a couple of weeks after her birthday watching the three brothers perform. Mitchie stood by her side, relaxed as she had already done her bit, opening for the guys.

"I love this song." Mitchie leant over and whispered to her with her eyes still fixed on Shane.

"Well he did write it for you." Caitlyn smirked at her.

"Oh like your favourite song isn't the one Nate wrote for you." Mitchie shot back defensively. Caitlyn made a face at her not particularly wanting to admit that Mitchie was right. The two girls fell silent watching entranced as their boyfriends performed to the crowd.

The concert passed quickly but Caitlyn found it fascinating to see a concert from the other side; it seemed like years ago she had been sitting with her friends watching the guys on stage unaware of where her future would take her.

The two girls made their way to the boy's dressing room; they found Shane and Jason on the way talking to their manager, Brown, and they abandoned the conversation and joined the girls.

"Enjoy the concert?" Shane asked as he pushed the door open. Caitlyn opened her mouth to reply but the sight that met her eyes made her stop. Harrie, Nate's ex-girlfriend, was wrapped around him the lips meeting.

Caitlyn's gasp of horror made them break apart and Nate whirled round to face his brothers, friend and girlfriend. "Cait- it's not what you think." He cried desperately as he met her betrayed eyes.

"Not what I think." She echoed scornfully. "Nate you were kissing her." He opened his mouth to defend himself but she cut him off. "And I don't want to hear any excuses like _she kissed me _or _it means nothing_. It must mean something you dated for ages all I want to know is how long."

"How long?" Nate stared at her confused while Harriet smirked triumphantly at Caitlyn.

Caitlyn sighed impatiently and gestured to Harriet. "How long have you been carrying on behind my back?"

Nate stared at her and before he could reply Caitlyn turned on her heel and left him standing there. As soon as she was out of sight, out of earshot she felt her knees buckle and the tears fall but she forced herself to keep going, to get away from him.

* * *

She collapsed on her sofa once she reached home curling her legs up under her and reached for the phone and dialled Rosalie and Imi's numbers.

Twenty minutes later her front door flew open and Imi burst in. "Caitlyn honey I'm so sorry." She went straight into the kitchen and grabbed two tubs of ice cream and a bottle of wine before joining her friend on the sofa and wrapping an arm around her.

"I hate him." Caitlyn swallowed a mouthful of cookie dough and stared miserably at the floor. She had honestly thought that Nate was the one and that she was special to him. But obviously it all been a lie.

"No you don't honey." Imi poured two glasses of wine and sipped her own.

"No I don't." She sighed her head falling into her hands in despair. "Why does this always happen to me?" It was true most of Caitlyn's relationships had ended in tears on her part.

"Those guys are just jerks, Nate included; they don't deserve you."

"She's right." The two girls looked up to see Rosalie standing in the doorway.

"You got here fast." Imi raised her eyebrows at her as Rosalie sat down next to her sister.

"I was already in the city meeting up with a friend." She explained hugging her sister. "Imi's right Nate doesn't deserve you. Sam's going to kill him by the way."

Imi handed Rosalie a glass of wine and slipped off the sofa to shove a DVD in. "The Notebook ok?"

"Sure." Rosalie agreed reaching over and stealing some of her sister's ice cream.

* * *

"Feeling any better?" Rosalie asked as her sister stumbled into her shop. It was a couple of days afterwards and Lorraine had agreed to let Caitlyn have a few days off and Rosalie had dragged her back home to stay with her. She lived in the apartment over her shop just a couple of streets away from Sam who along with their Dad they had had to restrain from paying Nate a not so pleasant visit.

Caitlyn shrugged. "I'm going to get some coffee you want some?" Rosalie nodded and returned to arranging the flowers in buckets. Rosalie sighed as she watched her sister leave, she wasn't looking any better. The dark circles beneath her eyes were still present and she hadn't smiled in days. She hadn't got over him after a couple days like after her other break ups which made Rosalie think she had liked Nate a hell of a lot more.

"He won't stop calling me." Caitlyn stormed through the door balancing two coffee cups and her phone with a bag containing two muffins.

"Maybe he's sorry." Rosalie suggested handing her customer their flowers and taking their money. Caitlyn glared at her gulping down her coffee and making a face when it burnt her tongue. "Cait you never actually heard his side of the story give him a chance to explain."

"He was kissing her how much more prove do you need that he was cheating on me?" she snapped and disappeared through the door up to the apartment.

"My sister." Rosalie said by way of explanation to the young women she was serving.

"Yeah isn't she Caitlyn Gellar the lacrosse player who was dating Nate Grey but they broke up a couple of days ago."

"Great you heard." Rosalie muttered picturing the headlines and rumours being spread round the world; the women sent her an apologetic glance and muttered a goodbye before leaving.

The phone by her laptop rang and she perched on the chair behind the counter. "Hi it's Rosalie."

"Hey it's Mitchie." The voice on the other end of the phone replied. "Your Caitlyn's sister right, I have got the right place."

"Yeah. I take it this is about Caitlyn and Nate."

"Yep. Look I'm not on Nate's side but do you think that you could persuade Caitlyn to listen to him. He's a complete wreck."

"That's what I said to her earlier but would she listen to me no?" Rosalie groaned. "She just accused me of being on his side. But she's missing him loads, she's hardly sleeping, eating or doing anything. What about Nate?"

"Pretty much the same. And he cancelled their concert last night." Mitchie sighed thinking back to the hundreds of disappointed fans.

"It's worse then we thought isn't it." Rosalie let her head fall onto the counter. "What are we going to do?"

"When is Caitlyn going home?" Mitchie asked a plan beginning to formulate in her head.

"Tomorrow why?"

"Can you go back with her and then we could meet for dinner to discuss what to do."

"Sure I'll bring Imi along as well. That girl is good at making plans." They agreed on a time and place before hanging up and Rosalie called Imi to tell her of the plans.

* * *

"Anyone got any ideas." The three women sat round a table in a quiet restaurant where hopefully none of the paparazzi would find them.

"No clue." Rosalie sighed swallowing a mouthful of pasta.

"Me neither." Imi groaned staring round the restaurant as though inspiration would strike.

"I thought you said she was good at making plans." Mitchie stage whispered to Rosalie.

"Hey." Imi protested as the other dissolved into laughter. "We should be focusing on the two idiots who have made their and our lives a living hell- and I don't live with either of them."

"You know as much as I hate living with a grumpy Nate maybe we should let them sort it out." Mitchie suggested; she had moved in with Shane a year ago. "If they were meant to be then they'll work it out if they're not they'll move on."

"I suppose so." Rosalie agreed. "I just hope they were meant to be; they're so cute together."

"I know." Imi agreed. "They balanced each other out so well and they looked good together and…" she stopped for breath. "They were so sweet together."

"And hopefully will be again." Mitchie grinned. "Who's up for ice cream?" The three split the bill between them and then crossed the street to the ice cream parlour they had all been eyeing up.

* * *

"How's Nate?" Mitchie asked plopping down next to her boyfriend on the sofa once she got back from her lunch out. Jason was sat opposite them and the two brothers were watching a movie.

Shane kissed her cheek and then made a face. "No better than he was when you went out; I don't know what to do? Did you girls think of anything?"

"No we decided that we should just let fate take it's course and hopefully they were meant to be and will get back together."

"I thought girls were all matchmaking." Shane raised his eyebrows at her. "What made you take this mature approach?"

"We couldn't think of anything." She smirked. "And that was a very stereotypical, sexist thing to say."

"Sorry." Shane held up his hand in surrender.

"It's okay." Mitchie smiled at him leaning her head against his shoulder and snuggling into his side. "What are you guys watching?"

"She still won't pick up her phone." Nate interrupted from where he stood in the doorway clutching his phone in one hand. He looked awful; his hair was messy, his clothes rumpled and he looked generally depressed.

"Give her some space." Mitchie advised sympathetically watching him worriedly as he sat down next to Jason who slung his arm around his shoulder in a brotherly gesture. "Try her again in a couple of days."

"How could I have been that stupid." He groaned tossing his phone onto the coffee table that stood in the middle of the room.

"It's not just you." Shane comforted. "Emily kissed you. Caitlyn just walked in at the wrong moment. She's being stupid as well not letting you explain but really it's Emily who's to blame."

"I just want her back." Nate said and for the first time since the break up tears began to slide down his cheeks.

Shane removed his arm from around Mitchie and went to Nate's other side. He and Jason exchanged a worried look over his head; Nate had never been this depressed after a break up before.

Mitchie slipped out leaving the three brothers too it. "You'll get her back." Jason said as Nate buried his head in his eldest brother's chest. "We'll help you come up with a plan."

Shane nodded in agreement; Nate was their younger brother and they hated seeing him so broken. They would do anything to get his life back on track again, just like he would do for them.

* * *

Caitlyn slumped into her seat her hair tied up in a messy high ponytail and she was still in her pyjamas. She flooded her cereal with milk and shoved a spoonful into her mouth. She glanced at her clock; she still had an hour until she had to leave for training.

She leant back in her chair and reached out behind her to grab her book from where it lay on the kitchen surface. She flicked through until she reached where she had left off and lost herself in a world of fairytales came true and everyone got their happily ever after.

An hour later she took the stairs two at a time and jogged out to where her car was parked. She slung her bag onto the backseat and switched the engine on, scrolling through the different radio stations trying to find a station which wasn't playing a Connect Three song.

The only station she could find which wasn't was a cheesy station with an overly cheerful presenter and seventies music. In the end she gave up and drove in silence.

_**Please review and let me know what you think. Anna you still owe me a review and before you say it too me- go boil your own head. **_

_**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed- I may even send you a sneak peak of the next chapter if I'm feeling kind which I will be if you review. **_

_**Love you guys. **_

_**Tacxxx **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**_Thanks to Millie and Anna who reviewed and the rest of you for reading. Hope this is chapter is ok and deserves a couple more reviews- was the last one really that bad?? _**

**_Thanks for reading anyway though. _**

"Cait turn the TV on." Caitlyn hadn't even had the time to say hello when she picked up the phone to find Imi on the other end.

"Okay." She muttered slightly confused but putting it down to Imi's normal insane behaviour. Once satisfied that Caitlyn was going to follow her instructions she hung up before either of them could say goodbye.

She curled up on the sofa and flicked the TV on only to find a live Connect Three concert playing. She was about to turn it off when her mobile buzzed with an incoming message. _And don't you dare turn it off- Imi. _Caitlyn rolled her eyes but kept it on in the background and picked up her book.

"I'm guessing most of you have made a mistake in the past." Caitlyn turned her attention back to the TV as she heard Nate's voice. "A couple of weeks ago I made the biggest mistake ever which resulted in me losing the most important person in my life." Caitlyn could feel the tears brimming in the back of her eyes and could see that Nate was fighting for control too. "I just want to say that I'm sorry. It's a lame excuse but yes she did kiss me to get back at her ex. I'm so sorry and I'd do anything to make it up to you. I can't imagine the rest of my life without you. I wasn't imagining saying it like this but Caitlyn I love you and I'm so sorry."

Caitlyn stared at the TV in shock and then reached for her phone. Imi picked up on the first ring. "What am I going to do?"

Imi rolled her eyes in exasperation and pulled a face at Tom who sent her a sympathetic look. "Well do you love him?" she asked sitting down next to Tom and snuggling into him.

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. "I think so."

"Think so or do."

"Do." Caitlyn took a deep breath and gulped down a mouthful of wine.

"Well then go… go and get him back."

Without saying goodbye she hung up the phone, grabbed her keys, phone and sprinted out the door. "I think everything could be about to get a hell of a lot better." Imi grinned at Tom in relief.

* * *

Caitlyn sprinted backstage at the concert past the security guards who recognised her and let her through without comment recognising the urgent look on her face. "Cait." Mitchie caught her by the elbow to stop her from running onto the stage and interrupting the whole concert.

"I need to talk to Nate." She argued desperately struggling in Mitchie's grip.

"The concerts nearly over just wait a minute; I take it you saw his… speech." Mitchie searched for the right word and guided Caitlyn to their dressing room where they could wait.

"Will you sit down?" Mitchie cried in exasperation as she watched Caitlyn pace the room a mix of emotions playing across her face.

"Sorry." Caitlyn sighed sitting down before jumping again. "What do I say, what do I do, will he forgive me?"

"You're the one who needs to forgive him." Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Caitlyn?" Nate stopped short in the doorway, still clutching his guitar, unsure of what her reasoning of being there was.

His doubts were soon put at ease as a small brunette girl threw herself into his arms sobbing. "I'm so sorry, I should have let you explain. I missed you so much, I'm so sorry."

Nate stiffened in shock and then he regained his senses and wrapped his arms around her. "Cait, you've got nothing to apologise for. I'm sorry I should never have kissed her."

She shook her head stubbornly. "I'm sorry too and I love you too."

"You saw that?" He asked in shock and then grinned sheepishly as she raised her eyebrows at him. "I love you too." He leant down to kiss her and they remained wrapped in each arms until Shane rudely interrupted them.

"So I take it you two are back together again."

"What gave you that impression?" Caitlyn broke away from Nate to let the other two brothers in.

"So no more moping then?" Mitchie asked giving her friend a one armed hug in congratulations as Shane and Jason gave their brother a manlier hug.

"No more moping." They both answered in unison and then looked at each other and laughed along with the other three.

* * *

"Hey." Caitlyn slid into Nate's car after training a couple of days later; Nate had asked her if she would do an interview with him to stop the rumours which were already flying around.

"Nervous?" He grinned at her, kissing her cheek, laughing as she nodded. "You'll be fine don't worry."

"Easy for you to say." She glared at him. "You've done thousands of them. Do I look ok?"

"You look beautiful." He smiled at her taking one hand off the steering wheel and taking her hand.

"Seriously?" she raised her eyebrows at him obviously not really believing him; her hair was still damp from her shower and despite hers and Tess's attempts to calm it down her curls were still escaping the bun she had pulled it up in. She was wearing a deep blue dress and had been forced into matching heels by Ella and Tess.

"Seriously." He confirmed as they pulled into the car park of the studio. "Come on." He stepped out of the car and went round to Caitlyn's side to open her door for her. "It won't be that bad besides I'll be there the whole time." He sighed taking her hand and almost dragging her into the building.

* * *

"This is so exciting!" Peggy squealed from where she sat in Tess's apartment where the others had all gathered to watch their friend on live TV.

"They look so cute together." Ella agreed as they watched Nate and Caitlyn talk to their host, his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder. The girls had been talking over much of the interview as they had pretty much been over what they already knew.

"Ssh… she's been asked about us." Imi squeaked and they all fell silent to listen.

"_They're amazing." Caitlyn replied. "We work so well together, they're like my sisters and they make training so much fun. I have so many good memories with them. But like all sisters they can be annoying, who do you think forced me into heels today?" _The girls laughed thinking back to earlier that day and several other times.

"_And what about you two have you got any plans for the future?" _

Caitlyn looked up at Nate signalling to him that it would best for him to answer this question; the gesture was so quick and quiet that no one in the studio picked up on it.

"_Not any definite ones." Nate replied. "We're just enjoying the present but I don't want to have to imagine a life without Cait." _

"Ah." Imi bounced up on the sofa in excitement causing the others to throw cushions at her as they nearly missed what Caitlyn added.

"_Me neither but we have nothing planned yet." She smiled looking up at Nate. "I love you." _

Her friends exchanged gleeful glances as they continued to watch. "I never thought I'd see her this happy." Ella commented noticing Caitlyn's smile which reached past her eyes to light up her whole face.

* * *

"See there was nothing to worry about was there?" Nate grinned down at Caitlyn as they headed towards the car hand in hand.

She made a fact at him in return; "Well she could have been worse."

"Yeah she's one of the less nosy ones; some of them are really bad." Nate agreed opening her door for her. "Where do you want to go for dinner?"

Half an hour later they were settled in the corner of a restaurant steaming plates of food in front of them. "What's wrong?" Caitlyn asked noticing his nervous look.

Nate swallowed a mouthful of steak and then spoke. "We've got our tour in week for a month. I was going to tell you a couple of weeks ago but then you know…" He reached across the table for her hand. "I'm really sorry but I'll call you every day and we can email."

Caitlyn bit her lip but smiled and squeezed his hand. "Yeah and it's only for a month. Is Mitchie going?"

Nate nodded. "I'm really sorry Cait."

"Don't be silly it's your job and anyway we're going to the UK for a week during that month." She sipped her wine. "I'm going to miss you."

* * *

"He's going on tour!" Sam yelled down the phone. "My god Caitlyn you finally get back together and now he's going on tour. Are you sure he's worth it; all he seems to do is hurt you."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Sam it's fine; it's not like he has a choice and besides I'm out the country for a week. My god will you just calm down. I'm fine there's no need to be so overprotective. Go and bug Rosalie for a change."

She heard a bark of laughter from the other end of the phone. "Don't worry I am; she's got a second date tonight." Caitlyn grinned along pleased for her sister but also thankful for some of Sam's overprotection now being directed away from her and towards her sister.

"Cait!" Her conversation with her brother was interrupted by Imi bursting into her apartment closely followed by Tom.

"Sorry got to go." Caitlyn apologised to her brother casting Imi a curious look; she often burst in like this but there was often a damn good reason for it.

"See you soon." Sam finished his conversation. "Don't do anything stupid."

Caitlyn laughed and hung up before turning to face her friend, hands on hip. "What now?" she asked.

"I'm getting married!" she shrieked as Caitlyn caught her friend in a celebratory hug.

"Congratulations." Caitlyn grinned disentangling herself from Imi and wrapping her arms around Tom before heading to the kitchen to find some champagne to celebrate with.

"When? How?" Caitlyn fired the questions off once they were settled down with full glasses of champagne.

"Last night." Tom said and the permanent smile on his face showed his happiness at being engaged. "I took her for dinner and…" Caitlyn listened to the story as between them they told it swiftly cutting in on each other's sentences and often finishing them in unison.

"I never knew you were so romantic Tom." Caitlyn smirked at him finding a small pleasure when he blushed and muttered something indistinguishable.

"And I have a favour to ask you." Imi turned to Caitlyn. "Will you be my maid of honour?"

Caitlyn stared at her in shock for a second before jumping up and throwing her arms around Imi. "Of course, thank you so much."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Nate asked as she stood with them at the airport as they prepared to go.

"No, I suppose I'm going to have to get used to it." She looked up at him a miserable and lost expression on her face. "As you may have to do with me when I have matches away. I'm going to miss you though."

"Me too." Nate leant down to kiss her gently despite all the watching paparazzi. Caitlyn broke apart and went over to say goodbye to the others as Nate struck up conversation with his parents.

"Have a great time." She hugged Shane and then Jason. "And don't wind Nate up too much."

"Only what he deserves." Shane smirked at her and then winced as she hit him. "God women you punch hard."

"Or you're just a wimp." She shot back moving away to hug Mitchie.

Finally she found her way back to Nate. "I'll call you as soon as I land." He promised. "And text and email you." He took a deep breath. "And I'll be back before you know it." She just nodded in return not trusting herself to speak without crying which was something she definitely didn't want to do in front of the watching paparazzi. "Good luck." He whispered hugging her tightly and then their lips met as though for the last time.

"Goodbye." Caitlyn muttered drawing away at last. "I love you."

"I love you too." He murmured before their flight was called for the last time. As he reached the gate he glanced back to see Caitlyn who looked as miserable as he felt and completely lost. She took a deep breath, smiled at him one last time and then turned to push her way through the sea of cameras alone.

_**Thanks for reading; please can you let me know if you spot any mistakes. **_

**_Lots of love Tacxxx_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

_**Hey: Sorry for the long wait but I have had loads of computer problems but I have a new laptop now so everything should be back on track. Hope you enjoy this chapter; I liked writing it. **_

_**Thanks for those of you who have reviewed- I love you guys. **_

_Dear Caitlyn, _

_Hey, hope training was ok today I'm guessing that's why you didn't pi_ck _up when I called to say that we landed. Our flight was ok just long and Jason didn't shut up the whole time and Shane wouldn't stop kicking my chair. Remind me never to sit in front of him again. I don't know how Mitchie does it though; she has the ability to just ignore the two idiots, listen to music and read. Whenever I try and do that I get interrupted or annoyed. Brothers are so annoying! _

_The concert venue is awesome although a little intimidating- it's the biggest one we've played in. Concert's all sold out but I wish that you were here. _

_I love you. _

_Nate _

_Dear Nate, _

_Yeah sorry I was training all of yesterday; Lorraine's gone way too overboard and is getting way too stressed about the games in the UK. But we love her anyway. Oh and tip for dealing with your brothers the more you let them wind them up the more they will. Just ignore them, take a leaf out of Mitchie's book and ignore them. But I agree brothers are so annoying at least they aren't too overprotective of you and want to kick any guy's ass for coming within a ten metres of you. Well done by the way you made a great impression on Sam when you met but I'm afraid his opinion of you has lessened. Sorry- I'm working on him though. But Rosalie's got some of his attention now as she's back on the dating scene. Hope the concert goes well. _

_Give everyone my love. _

_I love you. _

_Caitlyn xxx_

_Dear Caitlyn, _

_The concert went great- it was packed! We've got another one tonight though and an interview today. I'm exhausted already and we've still got forever left… I miss you. I swear I'm sleeping for a month when we get back, after I've seen you. My mum keeps telling me not to let them wind me up too but it's not as easy as it sounds especially when they steal your guitar right before the concert. I'm sorry that Sam doesn't think that much of me but I deserve everything he thinks of me. I wouldn't think much of him if he thought well of me after what I did too you- I'm sorry. Good luck for training today, when do you leave for the UK? _

_I love you_

_Nate _

_Dear Nate, _

_We leave for the UK tomorrow so I am busy packing- I hate packing it's so boring and I'm always sure that I've forgotten something. Lorraine didn't work us as hard today after we threatened to go on strike if she worked us as hard the day before. But after we were finished Imi dragged me and Tess round the shops to look at dresses for the wedding. They haven't even set a date yet! When you get back Sam wants to meet up with you- good luck! Don't worry about it though I'll make sure he's nice to you. _

_I love you and can't wait for you to come home, I miss you! _

_Caitlyn xxx_

_PS- I'm sorry this was short but I have only half packed._

_Dear Caitlyn, _

_I'm guessing that you'll be on foreign soil when you read this. Hope the flight was ok; goof luck for your first game. At least you won't have to shop for the wedding for a couple of weeks though while you are in the UK. Shane and Jason send their love and Mitchie's begging me to get off my laptop so she can email her mother; something's wrong with hers. And now she had resorted to hitting me so Good luck- you'll be fine. _

_I love you_

_Nate _

_Dear Nate,_

_Hey- yeah our flight was fine apart from the fact that it was long and boring. You think you had it bad on your flight, ours was like double the length and I'm pretty sure that Imi is worse than both your brothers put together. Seriously despite the fact that she had bought two books and her I-pod she was still bored before we had even left the ground. So we spent pretty much the whole flight playing I-spy, it's really not the most exciting game in the world. Oh and you're completely wrong about the no shopping for the wedding thing. After training today she forced all of us out into London to look at more dresses. Four hours we spent wandering round the shops without a break or anything to eat. We have a first game the day after tomorrow and Lorraine is panicking more than ever as she thinks that Imi isn't as dedicated and focused as she normally is because of her engagement. _

_How's the tour going? I miss you loads, it's really weird not being able to see you whenever I want or call you up whenever I want. I can't wait to see you again. _

_I love you_

_Caitlyn xxx_

_Dear Caitlyn, _

_The tour's going well, I forgot how much I loved being on stage performing to our fans. But it would be so much better if you were here though; I miss you loads too. I agree its weird having you so many miles away. I hope the game goes well and Imi doesn't force you round too many more shops looking at wedding things. Mitchie's totally on her side by the way and has decided that when we're home she is dragging you on a huge shopping trip. Good luck! _

_On the upside though; in three weeks we'll see each again. Tell Shane and Jason this and you will seriously regret it but I am counting down the days until we're home. _

_I love you_

_Nate _

_Dear Nate, _

_We won! It was a great game, neither of us scored until the very end when Tess managed to slip one past their goalie. And when I say slip I really do mean slip. The pitch was really muddy and wet because it was raining, big surprise, and she slipped and fell as the ball flew out of her stick and into the goal. It was hilarious! We haven't been forced round to many more shops because she wants a dress from back home and Peggy told her that Tom may be upset if she didn't consult him on anything- fat chance but she bought it. So we are now all free! I think my schedule may be clashing a lot with Mitchie's when we're home- at least until she's forgotten about it. I'm counting down too; twenty days, four hours and twenty three minutes till I see you again! _

_I love you_

_Caitlyn xxx_

_P.S- Everyone says hi. _

_Dear Caitlyn, _

_Obviously my threats aren't very threatening- you told Shane and Jason that I was counting down the days until we saw each other again. They've been giving me hell. _

_I love you anyway though. _

_Nate_

_P.S Congratulations on the game though- sorry this is short but I'm supposed to be at a rehearsal. _

_Dear Nate, _

_I am innocent! I didn't tell Shane and Jason; I told Mitchie. But Shane has no reason to be giving you hell- when you guys were on tour last time he was counting down the hours until he saw Mitchie again; at least you're only doing days. I'm supposed to be in the changing rooms for our next game now so will have to love you and leave you (or at least stop typing). _

_I love you_

_Caitlyn xxx_

_P.S and girls are allowed to count down hours and minutes- it's sweet when we do it- sad when you guys do it. Days are fine though. I love you! _

_Dear Caitlyn, _

_Thanks for that interesting piece of information Shane has shut up about it now. Unfortunately he hasn't stopped being annoying- today he dyed the milk green. Where did he even get the green food colouring from? And then he put cling film over the toilet- not funny! Seriously Mitchie is dating a five year old. How did the game go? I didn't even know we had this many fans worldwide let alone just in Atlanta. The tour is going really well, even better than the last one which I didn't even think was possible. _

_Eighteen days- how many hours? _

_I love you_

_Nate _

_Dear Nate, _

_You think Shane is bad? Wait until you see Sam on April Fools day. Although me and Rosalie got him good last year- it was hysterical. We pulled the classic 'I'm pregnant' call he totally freaked out- it was hilarious. We lost this game by two goals but we've still got one more so fingers crossed we'll win- actually it's pretty hard to play lacrosse with crossed fingers (yes we have tried) so you'll have to do it for me. Although it's probably hard to play the guitar or drums with your fingers crossed. Why is that even lucky it just makes whatever you're doing hard- life is weird! I'm glad the tour is going well but I don't think you should do another one- I miss you too much! Oh my God you're turning me into one of those hopeless romantic girls like Imi and Tess. Now they won't stop teasing me about it. Excuse me while I go and kill Imogen and no you don't even want to know what she is doing. _

_Seventeen days, two hours and twelve minutes. _

_I love you_

_Caitlyn xxx _

_Dear Caitlyn. _

_I have my fingers crossed for you metaphorically (is that ok?) because you're right playing with crossed fingers doesn't really work. By the way has anyone ever told you that you ramble way too much? We may have to do another tour but you will definitely have an invite. I miss you too, so do Mitchie and Jason (and secretly Shane but he won't admit it- he still hasn't forgiven you for telling me about his pining for Mitchie). Sorry about turning you into a hopeless romantic but I love you anyway. If you hear anything about us at the emergency room don't worry everyone's fine Shane hit himself in the head with his mike and Mum insisted he got it checked out- mothers! Good Luck! _

_I love you_

_Nate_

_Dear Nate, _

_We won- the metaphorical thing really does work! We're flying home tomorrow and in fifteen days we'll see each other. I'd love to tour with you but I have a job too… unless we can convince Lorraine and Dee (our manager) to let us tour where our dates and locations coincide with yours. What do you think? Tell Shane he's a loser. But I agree, mothers! Can't live with them can't live without them. Once when we were younger Rosalie fell down the stairs and so she wouldn't let us walk down and stairs without holding someone's hand. That soon stopped when after three days we all walked down the stairs holding hands and one of us true (we still fight over who it was but I'm sure it was Sam) and all three of us fell. Sam cracked his head open, Rosalie sprained her ankle and I broke my arm. _

_Next time I email you I'll be back in the sun- it rained the entire time here. _

_I love you _

_Caitlyn xxx _

_Dear Caitlyn, _

_First of all I hope the flight was ok and you landed safely. I like the plan for coinciding tours- you are a genius. The others all like it too, including Brown (our manager), apart from Shane who thinks you'll bully him- everyone agrees with him but we all just think that's another reason for you to come. Mum wants to have you and your parents over when we're home- when are they next coming up to visit you? Our concert's starting in half an hour and I'm now being yelled at by our stylist for not being ready. She's almost as scary as Mum. _

_I love you_

_Nate _

_P.S- Of course the metaphorical thing works- I thought it up. _

_Dear Nate, _

_Modest aren't we (and a secret between you and me- you aren't the first person in the world to think something metaphorical- please note the sarcasm). Can you also tell Shane that I wouldn't bully him if he didn't give me such good opportunities on which to do so? Mum and Dad are coming up for the weekend the week you get home (ten days) and we have precisely no plans. My mother is not much of a forward planner (it drives me insane.) I hope wherever you are, are appreciating having you and taking you away from your girlfriend who misses you like crazy. _

_I love you_

_Caitlyn xxx _

_Dear Caitlyn, _

_If the noise levels of high pitched girly screaming is anything to go by then yes we are being appreciated- I miss you loads too though. Everyone's been saying that this has been our best tour but it is definitely the one I enjoy the least mainly because you aren't here. This one is Shane's best one though (he denies it but we all know it's because Mitchie's here). Today Jason dragged us all round the bird place (it's like this huge place with several lakes and hides where you can watch birds from). It was not where I would have chosen to spend our day off but it was his turn to choose (besides there were no fans there so it did mean no running). _

_Eight days! _

_I love you _

_Nate _

_Dear Nate, _

_God my life must have been boring before you. I don't know what to do, I should probably admit that I did turn down shopping with Imi (I'm a bad maid of honour- I admit it). That bird place sounds like fun- are there any near us where we can go? Just kidding- I've been forced round enough of them when I was younger. My grandmother used to take us to one every summer holidays whenever we visited her. I'm starting to understand why very few of famous people are fat- they don't really get the opportunity with all the running. Sam and Rosalie are also coming up by the way is it ok if they come too and what day and time do you want us? I watched your movie today, it's the first time I've seen it. Shane makes a good diva! _

_A WEEK LEFT!_

_I love you_

_Caitlyn xxx_

_Dear Caitlyn, _

_Sorry your life is so boring but don't worry I'll be home soon to make it way more exciting. I wouldn't say you're a bad maid of honour- just the not stereotypical one (which is a good thing). Only you would make the connection with the fat people and the running- I've always put it down to shallow people who don't like fat people and so they would not become very popular. I guess that a Scottish woman, Susan Boyle, is the exception to that theory though. Mum says can you guys come over for dinner on the Friday and about seven. It's fine if Sam and Rosalie come too. I agree Shane did make a good diva- I'd tell him that but he's probably take it as a compliment to his acting abilities. _

_Six days. _

_I love you_

_Nate _

_Dear Nate, _

_Sorry I haven't replied to your last email in a few days but my computer crashed and it took Tom a while to fix it. It was a good excuse to phone you though. I'm glad the tour went well (really I am) although I hated even the word tour when I missed you which was more times then I care to admit. It was pretty much every time I heard your music, needed a hug, needed to hear your voice- I could go on but I promised your brothers I'd have cakes made when we reunite (Yeah I'm in a dramatic mood). I will see you at the airport tomorrow YAY!_

_I love you so much_

_Caitlyn xxx _

_**I don't know if they have bird places (I didn't know what else to call them as every one has their own name) in the US but we have them in the UK (believe me I have been forced around plenty of them). It did seem a very Jason thing to do though. And I do know that it doesn't rain in Britain all the time (I do live in England) but it is a stereotype that we seem to be stuck with (that and being posh and being on personal terms with the Queen). **_

_**Thanks for reading- please drop me a line with what you thought and I promise that the next chapter will be up much quicker. **_

_**Tacxxx **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

_**This chapter contains Harry Potter spoilers from the 7**__**th**__** book but I'm guessing that if you're a huge fan then you will already know what I have made reference too and if you're not then you won't particularly care. (I don't own Harry Potter by the way). Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. **_

Caitlyn stood at the airport leaning against the wall. Behind her she could hear the whispers of the paparazzi as they waited to get their reunion on camera. It bugged her that they felt it necessary to get every moment of their lives together on camera but she could put up with it as long as she had Nate in her life.

"Caitlyn right?" She turned to see a women standing to her right. She was slightly taller than Caitlyn and a few years older.

"Yeah." She nodded trying to remember where she had seen this woman before.

Her struggle must have shown on her face as the women explained. "I'm Emily, Jason's girlfriend."

Caitlyn grinned as she remembered the photos she had seen of her. "Hi." They shook hands. "Sorry I'm not too good at putting names to faces."

Emily laughed. "Don't worry, few people are. I'm a teacher so I have to remember names and faces."

The conversation between them flowed easily when after ten minutes with no information about their flight Caitlyn spun on her heel to look at the information board. "Crap. Their flight's delayed by an hour."

"Oh God." Emily groaned. "It would be wouldn't it? You miss them so much and yet life is against you seeing each other again."

"I know the feeling." Caitlyn agreed. "This month has been like hell." She sighed and looked at the woman standing next to her. "Do you want to get some coffee while we wait?"

"Good plan." Emily agreed. "I've practically been living off coffee and cake for the past month- it's great comfort food."

###########################################################################

"Nate!" Caitlyn threw herself into his arms as an hour and a half later he emerged through the door, he and Jason heading their group.

"Cait." His face lit up despite the fact the force of her hug had caught him off guard and he had staggered backwards. "I missed you."

She laughed as he spun her round. "I missed you too." To her right Jason and Emily were caught up in their own reunion and the paparazzi were having a field day.

"Mitchie." Caitlyn squealed as she caught sight of her friend standing behind Nate who set her down so she could hug her. The two girls were still talking very fast and very excitedly when Shane and Jason decided that they had needed to greet her too.

"Did you make the cakes?" Shane asked as Jason declared a group hug.

"Do you only think about your stomach?" She teased but nudged the carrier bag by her foot which contained the tupperware which held the cupcakes.

"Yeah he does." Denise Gray entered the conversation ignoring her son's protests as she hugged Caitlyn. "He doesn't care where he is or what he's doing as long as there's food."

"Pig." Caitlyn mouthed at him and smirked when he scowled at her.

###########################################################################

"I'm glad you're home." Caitlyn yawned from her place beside Nate. The six of them were curled up in Connect Three's living room all dressed in their pyjamas and watching a film.

"Me too." He kissed her forehead and scowled at Mitchie when she smirked at them. They and the couple the media had dubbed Smitchie were sharing the sofa while Jason and Emily were sharing a chair.

"Will you too be quiet?" Jason flung a pillow at them. "I missed what he just said."

Nate rolled his eyes. "It's Harry Potter we've seen this about hundred times."

"Oh at least." Mitchie groaned. "You three are way too obsessed with Harry Potter."

"Are not." The three brothers burst out in defence all at once much to their girlfriends amusement.

"Sure it's not like you practically screamed at us when we dared to suggest another movie for tonight." Caitlyn muttered sarcastically; she liked Harry Potter as well as the next person but even she had to admit that boys watched it way too much.

"And you know all the words and have all six soundtracks on your I-pods." Emily added grinning at the other two girls.

"And every free night on tour we watched at least one of the movies." Mitchie joined in. "And the number of conversations you had that started _I can believe Fred died _or _Can you believe that Dumbledore's gay?_"

As one the three brothers reached for the nearest pillows and began attacking their girlfriends with them. Squeals and shrieks were soon filling the room as the three girls desperately tried to find their own pillows at the same time as warding off any pillows that were heading in their direction.

###########################################################################

"No." Caitlyn stated firmly the following day in the car park; she was tired and just wanted to get home. The night before had been late and the teasing banter that had accompanied it had meant that the evening had been more energetic than any of them had planned. Not that Caitlyn really minded after all she jumped at any chance to piss Shane off.

"Please." Imi whined. "The wedding is only…"

"Five months away." Caitlyn cut in. "Plenty of time to find both of us dresses." It was the only part of the wedding arrangements, apart from the Hen Party, that she was involved with. Imi and her mother and mother-in-law were organising everything else. Seeing that this was not calming Imi down she tried something else. "How about on Sunday we go shopping for the whole day when we're much more energised and in the mood."

Imi made a face at her but agreed. "Ok I'll pick you up at eight on Sunday."

"I thought you hated getting up early." Caitlyn stared at her in confusion. "Hell even I love lie ins at the weekend." Imi glared at her and Caitlyn rolled her eyes but agreed anyway.

###########################################################################

"Rosalie hurry up." Caitlyn yelled as she and her family waited for her to be ready so they could leave for dinner with the Grays. Unfortunately her sister was the opposite of her and had little concept of time. "We're supposed to be there in twenty minutes and it takes at least half an hour to get there."

"I'm coming god." Rosalie rolled her eyes and ruffled her sister's hair. "You're so impatient." Caitlyn scowled at her sister and ducked away from her, running her hands through her hair to try and make it look presentable again.

"Girls." Elizabeth cut in before they had a chance to start arguing. "Let's go." She sighed hoping they weren't in one of their argumentative moods. Unfortunately for her all three of her children argued all the way to the Gray's house. Caitlyn and Rosalie struck up an argument about time keeping and then everything went downhill from there.

By the time they had arrived Elizabeth was almost tearing her hair out, James was trying not to strangle his children and the three of them weren't speaking to each other.

Shane met them at the door. "Hey." He greeted them cheerfully and then noticed Caitlyn's scowl. "What's up with you?" he asked stepping aside to let them all in.

"Stupid siblings." She muttered leading the way through to kitchen. Sam and Rosalie made faces at her and then caught each other's look and scowled.

Greetings and introductions were made in the kitchen, Denise Gray was hovering over the stove but struck up conversation with Elizabeth straight away. James and Paul wandered through to the living room beers in hand.

"And for heavens sake behaviour yourself." Elizabeth warned her children as they all headed out into the garden. "You'd think they'd get more mature wouldn't you." she turned to Denise rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"I still live in hope that mine will but I'm still waiting." Denise sympathised as she stirred a saucepan on the stove. "Although they're improving now they've got girlfriends."

Elizabeth snorted. "You mean Caitlyn's got a good influence over Nate; she has a bad influence over the other two." At Denise's disbelieving look she continued. "I'm serious once she was born the other two became much worse. And the things she used to get up too."

Denise laughed. "It's not easy having three although I was the opposite of you. Once Nate was born everything was suddenly much easier Jason and Shane seemed to become more responsible; but once they all got older and better friends they were hell."

"But we love them anyway." Elizabeth smiled. "Is it just me or do you always find yourself talking about the kids?"

"They do come up in conversation a lot." Denise nodded sitting down opposite Elizabeth at the kitchen table.

Half an hour later they all sat down to their meal; Caitlyn found herself between her mother and Nate and opposite her brother. Tensions between the two had become more hostile as the evening had progressed. Sam had spent a good part of it interrogating Nate and although the two of them now got along fine Caitlyn was not in the best of moods with her brother. Thankfully Caitlyn and Rosalie had put their argument behind them as Rosalie sided with Caitlyn against Sam.

"So Nate are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into." Sam asked, ignoring Caitlyn's scowl at him. "She can be pretty annoying at times and rude and…"

"Sam that's enough." James cut in and his two sisters exchanged a satisfied smirk as Caitlyn kicked him under the table and he yelped in pain.

"I'm sorry about them." Elizabeth apologised on their behalf as her eldest and youngest engaged in a glaring contest.

"Don't worry." Paul waved it off. "My lot are worse."

"Thanks Dad." Nate rolled his eyes. "We love you too." The teasing conversation continued throughout the rest of the evening and by the end of it Sam and Caitlyn were on speaking terms again. Fights between them were common and they often sorted them out without actually apologising.

###########################################################################

Caitlyn yawned as she waved her family off; while she loved them all they, like her, had plenty of energy and she was exhausted. There had hardly been a second when there wasn't someone talking, teasing or arguing and they had hardly been in her apartment at all, instead out enjoying the sights and attractions.

Once the car had disappeared from sight she turned and wandered up the stairs and back into her apartment. She was looking forward to a lazy evening followed by a nice long lie in on Sunday. She stopped short as she reached her door and groaned; she had made shopping plans with Imi for that day and the insane girl was picking her up at eight.

Mumbling rather rude things about her friend under her breath she continued on her way to an evening of relaxation and peace; god knows she had deserved it.

If there was one thing Caitlyn really hated about having her family up for the weekend was that they, and especially Sam, tended to eat her out of house and home. This visit had been no exception and her fridge was empty apart from a single carrot and her cupboards bare apart from the bags of sugar and flour and other things that really didn't make a meal.

Accepting the fact that a trip to the supermarket would have to be squeezed in on tomorrows day out Caitlyn turned to the phone and dialled the trusty number for the nearest pizza take out place which now knew her by name, exactly what she always ordered and would be take fifteen minutes, tops.

###########################################################################

Due to her complete inability to be late, even when she really didn't want to be there, Caitlyn was all ready at eight when Imi arrived. Her hair was still damp from her shower, she hadn't had time to finish drying it, she had a minimum amount of make up on and her outfit had a very thrown together look about it.

She had also literally just finished her mouthful of toast and last sip of coffee when Imi buzzed up; she had woken up with only twenty minutes to get ready but as usual she was still ready, just.

"Oversleep?" Imi raised her eyebrows at her as she stepped in looking the complete opposite of Caitlyn, bright eyed and awake.

"I'm ready aren't I?" Caitlyn defended herself hugging her friend briefly and then stepping back into the kitchen to find her keys and throw them, along with her purse and phone into her bag.

"Just." Imi muttered taking in Caitlyn's damp hair which was still tangled and the dirty breakfast things sitting by the sink waiting to be washed up. Caitlyn scowled at her as passed by her on the way out.

"Where to first." Caitlyn sighed as they got out the car ready to hit the shops.

"No need to sound like you're going to a funeral." Imi rolled her eyes and led the way in. "I'm thinking that we get you a red dress; you're going to be carrying roses and red is kind of the colour theme. And I heard that." She added as Caitlyn muttered something under her breath about it being cliché.

Four hours later thousands of potential dresses had been added to the _No _pile, hundreds added to the _maybe _pile and the grand total of none to the _yes _pile. "Lunch." Caitlyn said firmly as they came out of a store that specialised in wedding dresses. Imi nodded in agreement and they headed to the nearest café they could find.

"So after lunch we retrace our steps and go back over all those _maybe_ dresses." Imi laid out the plan for the afternoon, rolling her eyes at Caitlyn's dejected look. "But I won't rush you into a decision today; a long as you've decided in a month."

"You mean you're letting me choose my dress." She brightened at this prospect having liked only a quarter of the _maybe_ pile.

Imi shot her a withering look. "As long as I approve and it matches everything else and..." Caitlyn tuned her out after a while deciding that she would shelve the problem after today until she was dragged here yet again; after all there was no point in reliving the day.

It wasn't that she hated shopping; she just hated shopping when she was a) with her mother and b) when she had something in particular to buy. She also hated spending all day at a mall but otherwise she loved shopping when with her friends or when she was just browsing for things.

Another thing that her friends couldn't always understand was that while she didn't mind clothes shopping she preferred coming home at the end of the trip with a stack of books, stationary, cookery utensils and DVDs.

Something that they all agreed on was the only time when shopping could be called a chore and that was food shopping. So neither girl was in the best of moods when hours later they found themselves each pushing a trolley and grabbing foods of the shelves.

"I can't believe you shop with a list." Imi muttered as Caitlyn stopped by the dairy products, scanned her list and dumped some cheese, milk and yoghurt in her trolley.

"And how many times do you get home and find you haven't bought something." She countered as Imi looked away sheepishly. "You're just jealous that I have one."

###########################################################################

The next morning Caitlyn curled up on the sofa with her breakfast and turned the TV on, she still had an hour before she needed to leave. "Bloody hell." She muttered as there for all the world to see was a picture of her and Imi looking at wedding dresses.

"Are Caitlyn Gellar and Nate Gray engaged? Caitlyn was seen with her best friend Imogen Jones shopping for wedding dresses yesterday." More photos of them appeared and Caitlyn groaned tuning the reporter out. Why were the media so stupid, you could even see Imi's engagement ring in most of the photos.

She sighed and then reached for the phone to ring Nate but he beat her too it. "Hey." She answered her voice sounding weary and tired.

"Are you ok?" Nate asked immediately concerned for her and pushing aside his own concerns for a moment.

"Annoyed." She replied. "But otherwise fine. Why do they keep jumping to conclusions I mean no offense but I not ready for marriage yet."

"Me neither." He agreed. "But we're going to have to sort this out, do you mind if we do another interview tonight." She didn't and after arrangements were made she hung up and got ready for training.

Her annoyance only increased when she left her apartment building and saw a couple of photographers waiting to question. She easily dodged them and slid into the driver's seat of the car swearing at the world in general under her breath.

She was so wrapped up in her anger that halfway to work she didn't notice the car coming towards her until she heard the crash and then seconds later felt herself become dislodged and then the world went black.

_**Hey- thanks for reading and reviewing. I love hearing from you guys. Next chapter should be up soon and is full of tension although I'm guessing that you guys got that from the completely original cliffhanger (please note the sarcasm). I had my first GCSE today (I have had science modules before but they're only 40 minutes and don't count). So although I just said that the next chapter should be up soon that may be a lie it depends on how my conscience works- I should be studying for exams. But I also need a break and I love writing so my conscience will probably do a bad job. **_

_**Tacxxx **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

_**Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter- I love you guys. I have realised that lots of my stories involve hospitals and injuries and this probably isn't very wise as I know zilch about them and how they function. However, it is too late to change now so I ask that you take this chapter and all the following ones as a piece of fiction which in this aspect probably isn't very realistic. Thanks! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_**Enjoy **_

"Where is she?" Imi paced the field; Caitlyn still hadn't showed up for training which should have started an hour ago.

"And she won't pick up her phone?" Tess checked and shrank back when Imi snapped at her. "Isn't that your phone?" she asked seconds later as Imi's phone went off.

"It's Elizabeth." She looked up at the others in confusion who motioned urgently for her to answer it. "Hello."

The others watched as she froze and the colour drained from her face. Her conversation betrayed nothing of what could have happened. After what seemed to take minutes but was actually only seconds Imi hung up and slowly turned to the others.

"She's been in a car crash; they don't know anything apart from the fact that she's still alive. We need to get to the hospital now." She needn't have added the last sentence the others were already running.

Tess turned back and saw Imi frozen to the spot and jogged back to her. "I'm sure she'll be ok." She reassured but even she could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

The words that followed, spoken with dread, made Tess glad she wasn't her friend. Imi raised her head and looked Tess straight in the eye. "I've got to tell Nate."

###########################################################################

Tess surveyed the hospital waiting room they were all gathered in; so far they were the only ones there. Everyone else was on their way. Despite Imi's yells of protests the hospital staff had refused to tell them anything as they weren't family. They had almost been turned out but Imi had turned such a glare on them they had consented to let them stay.

She was sitting underneath the window next to a pale Ella, Peggy was on Ella's other side and all three girls were worriedly keeping one eye on the door and the other on Imi who was pacing the room unable to keep still for more than thirty seconds. The rest of them were dotted all around the room each dealing with the tense wait in their own silent way.

Tess found herself tapping her foot and it was only when she really concentrated on the sound it was echoing out, preferring it to the dreadful silence, that she realised it was the tune of her mother's latest song.

It made her wonder whether her mother would have rushed to her bedside, as Elizabeth was doing, if she had been in the accident not Caitlyn. They hadn't spoken in years; her mother had never forgiven her for taking up a career in lacrosse not music. She wondered if they would ever reconcile.

She was startled from her thoughts by the door swinging open and Nate bursting in, a look of absolute fear on his face. He headed straight for Imi and she met him halfway. Their voices were too low for Tess to hear but she caught phrases such as "won't tell" and "not family".

Nate's entrance was followed by his brothers and girlfriends all of whom tensely greeted the others already waiting. It was the first sound in over twenty minutes and Tess couldn't have been more relieved.

She watched as Imi returned to pacing and Nate sunk down onto a chair opposite her. Almost immediately she saw Jason and Shane hurry to his side. Mitchie and Emily hung back, not wanting to intrude.

The two of them eventually came and sat by her and except for a tired, worried smile none of them made any acknowledgement as the room descended back into silence. None of them had anything to say because the only thing they wanted to talk about, wanted to know about was the one thing no one knew anything about.

The following hour dragged as slower than the maths lessons Mitchie remembered sitting through at school. Since their arrival there had been no further interruptions although it was clear to her that a distraction was the one thing, besides news, that they all craved.

Finally one came in the shape of the Gellar's arrival. Her parents led the way, their hands grasped tightly together. At the sight of them Imi half threw herself into Elizabeth's arms finally allowing herself to let out the tension that had been growing inside her. It seemed to soothe them both, Imi needed the maternal reassurance Elizabeth could provide who in turn needed to comfort someone.

James nodded at the awaiting group, successfully conveying his thanks and then turned and exited, hopefully Mitchie thought to find some news. Sam and Rosalie by this point had slipped round their mother and Imi and were next to Lorraine.

Neither of them had acknowledged any of them in the room but it Mitchie noted the tense way in which Sam's jaw was set and could tell that he was trying to swallow the lump in his throat that inevitably tears. His arm was wrapped protectively around Rosalie's shoulders as though to keep her safe.

She was paler than anyone else in the room but other than that had shut down all emotions. Although the family was used to spending time in hospital waiting rooms, they were all rather clumsy, but their injuries had never been this serious. Not that they knew exactly what had happened but if it was just a broken arm they would have heard by now.

Several minutes later James returned followed by a doctor; all eyes turned to him. "Your daughter has a head injury but with a few days rest she should be fine. She has also cut her ankle through her muscle and so will have to undergo several months of treatment before it can heal. If everything goes to plan then she should be able to return to lacrosse." The doctor finished his speech and left the room.

##########################################################################

Caitlyn's room was crowded with people; Nate was by her side his arm around her shoulder. Rosalie and Sam were perched on the end of her bed both of them still looking worried about their little sister.

Elizabeth was in the chair by her bed her husband was standing behind her chair. Shane had grabbed the other chair and Mitchie was on his lap. Jason and Emily were leaning against the wall with Lorraine and a couple of others from the team. Imi, Tess, Peggy and Ella had jumped up to sit on the windowsills of the room.

"And so within several months you may be able to return to lacrosse." Her dad finished explaining the situation to his daughter.

"What do you mean may?" Caitlyn asked glaring at him. "I'll be fine."

Sam and Rosalie exchanged knowing glances; they had expected this response from her. So it seemed had Elizabeth who reached across and took her daughter's hand. "The treatment you have may result in you being able to play but there is a chance that you may not be." She held up her hand as Caitlyn opened her mouth to protest. "Just keep that in mind."

The injured woman scowled at her parents but before she could argue again Lorraine interrupted. "We'll have to replace you on the team but we'll only put them on a short term contract and renew the situation when your doctor thinks best. I'm sure you'll be back playing with us before long."

They all looked at the stubborn girl on the bed; it was evident to all of them that Caitlyn was determined that she would play again. It was just up to them now to believe in her and encourage her.

###########################################################################

"That was a horrific day." Mitchie exclaimed flopping into a chair at the kitchen table. She, Shane, Jason and Emily had returned home leaving Nate behind at the hospital. Sam and Rosalie had decided to stay too but Elizabeth and James had agreed to stay at Caitlyn's apartment.

"I didn't know if she was going to make it."Emily agreed. "I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life."

What we would have done if she hadn't…" She let the questions hang in the air not wanting to answer the questions, the answers being too awful to even contemplate. The two girls stared at each other the tiredness and relief in their eyes.

The sound of voices made them break their gaze and seconds later their boyfriends appeared each carrying a rectangular box bearing the logo of the nearest pizza place on the side. They set them down and Mitchie got up to fetch drinks.

"What were you two talking about?" Jason asked thankfully accepting a beer from Mitchie and helping himself to pizza.

Emily hesitated before answering. "What we would have done if she hadn't made it." Jason froze his pizza halfway to his mouth and Shane stopped chewing. Then as one they pulled their girlfriends close to them as though they too were going to end up in hospital.

"Shane I'm okay." Mitchie rolled her eyes but leaned back against his chest anyway.

He ignored her and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"Eww." Mitchie pushed him away from her. "Will you swallow please?" He dutifully swallowed his mouthful and then tried his luck again. Mitchie grinned as she leant up to kiss him. "I love you too."

##########################################################################

"Is she going to be ok?" Tom asked as Imi unlocked the door to her apartment. She wasn't surprised to see her fiancée already there and waiting.

"She's going to be fine." She sighed in relief practically flying into his arms and then leaning up to kiss him.

"And are you ok?" Tom asked leading her to sit down on the sofa once she had outlined the situation to him.

"Yeah, okay now I know she's going to be ok. They were the longest hours in my life waiting in that room."

Tom kissed her forehead and then handed her a dish of pasta which he had been keeping warm for her. "And is Cait okay with it all; I mean no one sure if she's going to be able to play again."

"Cait is." Imi rolled her eyes. "You know how stubborn she is."

Tom nodded looking back at times when he had argued with his fiancé's best friend and lost. "And how was Nate?" Tom asked, he had met Nate a few times and already they had struck up an easy friendship.

Imi swallowed a mouthful of pasta and then groaned. "I don't think I've ever seen or heard anyone freak out quite like he did." She admitted shivering as the memory came back to her. Shane had eventually taken over in the conversation and it was only when the musicians had arrived in that some of her worry had been taken away. Nate had appeared to coping much better than she had expected after their conversation. She suspected that Shane and Jason had calmed him down before they had left for the hospital.

"I'd have freaked out too if that had been you." Tom admitted. "And I very nearly came rushing over there too but I guessed that the hospital was already overflowing with you and my presence would only add to the chaos."

Imi nodded. "True but she would have been glad to see you; so would Nate know I come to think about it."

"Stop trying to make me feel guilty." Tom protested which made his girlfriend think that he did indeed feel guilty. "I'm going round with you tomorrow."

###########################################################################

"I think Nate's the right guy for you." Sam admitted to Caitlyn; they were the only too left in the room having persuaded Rosalie and Nate to get some food. Sam had gone an hour before when a nurse who had caught his eye had finished her shift.

"Why the change of heart"? Caitlyn asked. "Not that I'm against it or anything."

"Only someone who really loved you would have freaked out like he did." Sam smiled at her fondly.

"Thanks." Caitlyn grinned looking happier than she had since before the accident. "And speaking off our love lives how was your incredibly romantic dinner date in the hospital canteen with that nurse."

Sam made a face. "There's no need for sarcasm; it was the best we could do although it wasn't really worth it. She was an awful bore; all she could talk about was nursing."

Caitlyn laughed. "You'll find someone at some point." She comforted. "How's Rosalie's love life going?"

Sam grinned. "Good I think; I met the guy the other day, Sander, and he seemed pretty cool."

Caitlyn glared at him. "How come you didn't like Nate at first?"

"I did." Sam defended himself. "Until he cheated on you."

Caitlyn scowled at him for bringing it up and then her face softened. "You're the best older brother." She admitted opening her arms out for a hug and Sam slid off his chair and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"What about me?"A voice from the door made them both look up and they both grinned as they saw Rosalie standing there, Nate behind her.

"We love you too Rose." They both chorused at the same time holding their arms out for her to join the hug which she gladly did.

##########################################################################

"Shouldn't you be going to sleep?" Rosalie asked; Sam and Nate had disappeared off to change for bed which Rosalie had already done. "They both said that you should be asleep when they got back."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and scowled at her sister. "It takes me more than ten minutes to get to sleep. We're not all you who can get to sleep as soon as your head touches the pillow."

Rosalie laughed. "True but can you at least try not to look so hyped up." She did look as though she had seven cups of coffee in a very short space of time and if it wasn't for the fact that she was lying in bed unable to walk she would have been dancing round the room singing as loud and as out of tune as she possibly could.

Caitlyn stuck her tongue out but let her head flop onto the pillow; it seemed that she was more tired that she had first thought and by the time the others had returned she was asleep.

_**Thanks for reading- please drop me your thoughts on it as well as any mistakes you find- sorry I am way to busy for proof reading. I really liked writing Tess's thoughts although she seemed to be a quite a hard person to write about. I'd love to hear your thoughts and thanks for reading! **_

_**Tacxxx**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

_**Hey- thanks for the reviews! Sorry it's been long but I've had exams and writers block for chapter 12 which has know been completed. Enjoy and sorry for any mistakes I haven't got the time for proof reading. **_

_Lacrosse may not be the country's most popular sport and so the name Caitlyn Gellar may not mean a lot to many people, especially when women's sport still has to make the headlines as often as men's despite the claims that the twenty first century is one of equality between the two sexes. For those of you who aren't avid supporters of lacrosse may recognise the name because of Caitlyn's current relationship with one third of the internationally famous band, Connect Three. Nate Gray and Caitlyn Gellar started dating a few months ago after they met at one of Caitlyn's lacrosse matches where she was playing against Lola Gray, Connect Three's sister. _

_Caitlyn started playing the game in middle school and quickly became the best player in her school. On her arrival into high school she was horrified to learn that there was no lacrosse team for girls but within weeks of her arrival she had persuaded the school to start one up. She captained the team throughout her school career as the most experienced player. The team however, soon became the best team in the county even though most of them hadn't played before and the game was new to them. _

_When Caitlyn left school she shocked the sports world, her friends and family by choosing to go to college and study history there instead of joining a professional lacrosse team. She has later stated that she never regretted her decision as she it was an experience she had looked forward too throughout her childhood and she loved every second. She also loathed giving up history, which was without a doubt her favourite academic subject and her love for it was only beaten by lacrosse (and her family and friends). _

_After finishing college she joined her current team where they have become one of the most successful team nationally as well as internationally. Although another reason for her attending college was to have something to fall back on if lacrosse didn't work out Caitlyn has been known to say that if she couldn't play lacrosse then she wouldn't know what to do with her life. She lives, breathes and is the sport but now all that has been threatened. _

_Earlier this week she was involved in a horrific car accident from which she is still recovering. It is unknown what exactly the accident did to her but it is uncertain if she will ever be able to play lacrosse again, let alone as part of a professional team. _

_For the next few months all eyes will be keeping tabs on the sporting star to see how her recovery goes and if a miracle will occur and allow her to regain her status as one of America's best female lacrosse players. _

Caitlyn rolled her eyes as she finished reading the article in the magazine that Rosalie had brought for her. She was still in hospital but the doctors were hopeful that she would soon be out of their doors and back in her own apartment.

She had tried walking the previous day and although her face her been screwed up in pain the whole time she had made it to the window before collapsing in Nate's awaiting arms. Today she had made it to the door and if she kept up the progress she was making now then she should be able to leave in three days.

Her parents and siblings had left the previous day to go home as they all had jobs to return too but Nate, Mitchie and the others were spending the time in hospital with her whenever they could.

"Have you read this?" Caitlyn asked Emily and Mitchie who were the two there with her. Mitchie had been there since lunch when she had finished recording in the studio and Emily had arrived half an hour ago when the school she taught at her finished.

Emily nodded. "Yeah there was copy in the staff room." Mitchie smiled sympathetically at her showing that she too had read the article. "It wasn't that bad was it; they didn't spread any gossip."

Caitlyn sighed. "No but they don't think I'm ever going to play again though. They said it would be miracle if I returned to the game."

"It's the media; it wouldn't be so much of a story if they said that you were likely to return." Mitchie soothed but she had doubts although they were only 40%. 60% of her views on the subject where that she would return to the game she so passionately loved.

Caitlyn scowled at her although Mitchie got the impression that it wasn't really aimed at her. "They're so bloody nosy." She muttered. "How do you cope with it?"

"Ignore it." Mitchie said. "That way you don't let it get to you." She looked meaningfully at Caitlyn who made a face.

"It's easy when you're used to it?" Emily countered. "When Jason and I first started dating I completely freaked out by the attention but they soon lost interest. Thank God."

"Yeah we're not all famous." Caitlyn stuck her tongue out at Mitchie in a fit of immaturity.

"You're famous." Mitchie protested.

"Not as famous as you; I'm only known by lacrosse fans in America. You're known by at least a third of the world's population."

"And Connect Three fans now."

"Yes I'm sure they remember my name just because I'm dating Nate." Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"You'd be surprised." Mitchie laughed. "They even remember Emily's name." Emily reached across to grab one of Caitlyn's pillows which she tossed at Mitchie. Soon the room was filled with their laughter.

##################################################################################

"Right we've got business to get too." Imi burst into Caitlyn's room clutching a couple of files, several papers and bags. Mitchie and Emily had left with promises to return the next day bringing Nate, Shane and Jason with them; Nate was also dropping by later that evening.

"Business?" Caitlyn raised her eyebrows at her friend looking slightly nervous at the maniacal glint in her friend's eye.

"Wedding planning." Imi clarified pulling up the chair and dumping her stuff on Caitlyn's bed being careful not to drop the load onto her friend.

Caitlyn groaned internally but smiled at her overly excited friend. "What needs doing?"

"We've decided on the venue." Imi passed her a piece of paper with a picture of a grand looking hotel. "And we're sorting out the food at the weekend and as soon as you're out of here and you're coming to my next dress fitting so you can get started on your maid of honour dress. But today I need help with invitations."

Caitlyn chose to ignore the part about the dress hoping that it wasn't going to be as long and as painful as she thought it would be. "So you've sorted out the guest list then?" The list had been fighting them for weeks as Tom wanted a smaller wedding and although Imi wasn't against it she kept thinking of people that she ought to invite.

Eventually they had narrowed it down to family and the friends who they were still in contact with. People seemed to invite everyone they ever knew to their weddings even if they hadn't seen them for several years. Imi had kept thinking of people like this and eventually Tom had put his foot down. "Yep and we're still talking." Imi laughed.

"So about invitations then" Caitlyn prompted. "Where are you having them made?"

Imi grinned at her. "Handmade invitations are so much more personal don't you think?"

Caitlyn stared at her in horror quickly catching on. "You want us to make all the invitations. Are you insane?"

"There's only hundred and two. "Imi protested. "We can start them now but please will you finish them for me; it's not like you have nothing else to do." she noticed Caitlyn's sceptical look. "Please you're my best friend and my maid of honour."

"Fine." She gave in, although she had been intending to do so all along. She enjoyed craft and was getting bored in the hospital. Imi was right it would give her something to do. In fact it wouldn't have surprised her if Imi had decided this simply to keep her occupied. That and it was cheaper. "Let's get going."

Tom and Nate entered the room two hours later to find the two girls engrossed in their task and art supplies. "How's it going?" Tom asked picking up one to examine. "They look great."

"Good."Imi replied cheerfully. "We've done fifty of them and Cait said she's finish the rest." The other three laughed at her groan; it was taking her longer than expected.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you Tom. You have to actually write them." Caitlyn grinned triumphantly at him and he too groaned.

"Are you going to be all right when you leave here?" Nate asked once Imi and Tom had left and Caitlyn had shifted over in bed so that there was room for him as well.

"No the stress of actually being able to sleep all the way through the night without being woken up by nurses every two hours may just kill me." She muttered sarcastically staring round the room in horror at the mess she and Imi had created.

Nate rolled his eyes; he was growing used to her sarcasm but that didn't mean that he liked it. "Seriously though?" He asked not bothering to come up with a witty retort and start a battle of the wits which he knew he would lose.

It was Caitlyn's turn to roll her eyes. "I'll be fine, they're not letting me out of here until I'm capable of taking care of myself at home and I have no doubt that all of you guys will be dropping in whenever you can."

"True." He admitted. "I just worry."

Caitlyn smiled and kissed him before pulling away and surveying the mess again. "If you worry about my sanity then will you please clear this all away? I don't think I can stand another minute in this room with this mess."

"I'd hate for you to see my room." Nate muttered but he slipped off the bed anyway and started clearing the things away. A pile was made of finished cards and another of blank cards; the craft supplies were swept into a bag and stowed under the bed. Only when Caitlyn deemed the room tidy enough for her sanity to remain intact did she allow him back onto the bed.

##################################################################################

"Are you going to be ok?" Nate asked for the tenth time in the hour that they had been in her apartment for.

"Nate I've lived here for two years." Caitlyn rolled her eyes. Shane, Mitchie and Jason were watching the two of them argue amusedly.

"Yeah but you haven't lived here before when you can barely walk." He noticed the expression on her face and carried on before she had a chance to protest. "Yes you can walk now but only just and you can't pretend that it's totally pain free."

Caitlyn scowled at him and a worse argument broke out between them. "Do you think that we should break them up?" Mitchie whispered to the two elder Gray brothers.

"Probably." Shane admitted. "But they're both so damn stubborn."

Mitchie glanced between the two of them and then around Caitlyn's room where they were all gathered. The door was open and out of the corner of her eye she could see the closed door to the spare room in the apartment. A smile spread across her face as an idea came to her. "Guys stop it." She snapped raising her voice so that they heard her and obeyed her.

She came forward from where she was perched on the windowsill to sit on Caitlyn's bed. Shane and Jason were sprawled over the floor and Nate had his arm around his girlfriend despite the fact that they were arguing. "How about I move in here with Caitlyn for a few weeks until she can walk better?"

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Shane asked. They had been back to get Mitchie's stuff, which had been more than the three guys had expected. Now Mitchie had already settled in and they had all ordered pizza which they had eaten in Caitlyn's room under the strict orders not to get pizza everywhere.

The three brothers had decided that they should return home now although it had been more of Caitlyn and Mitchie ordering them out. Nate was more reassured now that Caitlyn had someone staying with her and would be able to help her if anything happened. Shane, now that the time for separation had come, was unsure whether they would be okay.

Mitchie and Caitlyn exchanged amused looks and his brothers smirked openly. It was clear to them that it wasn't that Shane really thought that they wouldn't be ok but that he would miss Mitchie.

Jason hugged both girls before stepping out muttering something about seeing them outside later. Mitchie dragged Shane outside into Caitlyn's living room leaving Caitlyn and Nate in her room. "I'm going to miss you too." She murmured slipping her arm around his waist. "But Caitlyn needs me; well Nate needs me to stay here otherwise I'm sure that he would explode with worry."

Shane chuckled imagining the situation. "I love you." he kissed her forehead and Mitchie knew that that was all it had taken to persuade him that it was a good idea. Despite the fact that he had gone through a 'bad boy' phase and there were still traces of it in his character he would do anything for his family and she knew he was already starting to think of Caitlyn as a little sister.

"You two done?" Nate stuck his head round the door.

"In other words is it safe to walk through without being scarred with images not even the bravest want to imagine." Caitlyn called through dissolving into giggles when she saw Shane move slightly to his left so that that he could see her through the door and swearing at her.

"Hey I don't swear at your girlfriend." Nate defended Caitlyn scowling at his brother.

"That's because Mitchie's not a reincarnation of the devil." Shane smirked and the two brothers left the apartment still bickering to find Jason leaving the two friends laughing.

################################################################################

Mitchie looked up from the magazine she was reading at the sound of feet hitting the floor in the room over followed by a stream of swear words. Evidently Caitlyn was now regretting the idea of getting up that morning. Mitchie sighed resigning herself to a breakfast alone expecting Caitlyn to go back to bed.

So she was surprised when Caitlyn entered the kitchen, a chalk white, muttering swear words under her breath and clutching the wall for dear life. "The kitchen's further than the bathroom." She moaned finally collapsing in the chair opposite Mitchie. She had made it as far as the bathroom the previous night with no help from anyone else and had obviously thought that the next day she could try a further distance. She was wrong.

"You really shouldn't have tried that." Mitchie scolded pouring her a cup of coffee and sliding to across the table along with a piece of toast.

"I get that now." She snapped gulping her coffee down and wincing when it burnt her throat.

"Are you ok though?" Mitchie asked peering concernedly at her. "I don't need to call an ambulance do I?"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'll be fine' let me recover from this bit and then if you can help me get back to my room I'll take a quick shower and then collapse on the sofa. Are you going out today?"

Mitchie shook her head. "Nope I'm here all day. So I'm thinking movies all day."

"As long there's ice cream I'm up for it." Caitlyn grinned perking up slightly with the prospect of a lazy day and not having to move at all and cause her leg more pain. "Oh and Imi's dropping by around lunchtime so you'll probably get dragged into wedding planning."

"Sounds good; Shane said that they would be coming round for dinner at about seven." She smiled as Caitlyn's face visibly lit up at the thought of seeing Nate. Although she didn't know it it was an expression that was mirrored on her own face.

"Let's get too it then." Caitlyn said gingerly standing up and balancing on her one foot until Mitchie came round and helped her hobble back to her room. Once she was certain that Caitlyn would be able to cope by herself she left her too it and returned to her own room to gather stuff for her own shower.

##################################################################################

"What's up with you two?" Imi asked as she opened the door to find Caitlyn sprawled across the sofa and Mitchie sat on the armchair in the corner of the room her legs dangling over the arm. They were both bright eyed and tissues littered the area. She glanced at the television screen and understanding dawned on her as she saw the end of Titanic playing.

She dumped her bags by the coffee table, hugged Caitlyn and said a brief hello to Mitchie before taking her own seat to finish the film. "What do you want for lunch?" Mitchie jumped up as the credits rolled. Imi got up to join her and they eventually agreed on making sandwiches.

Caitlyn was left alone in the lounge as her two friends got to know each other better as they buttered bread. She was glad that she was getting the opportunity to get to know Mitchie better but she hated not being able to move.

Being a very active person it was torture for her to have to sit still all day and it didn't help that she was an impatient person. It was this personal trait that meant that she had tried to walk further than she should have done and had caused her pain that was only rivalled by when she had first woken up from the accident. She would never tell Mitchie or Imi this as they would be sure to let it slip to Nate who would only worry more than he was already but her leg still hurt after her rather stupid trek across the apartment that morning.

"You will come to the wedding won't you?" Imi asked Mitchie as they returned carrying plates holding their lunch. "I mean I know Nate will be going as Caitlyn's date but you, Shane and Jason will come as well won't you?"

"Of course, thanks." Mitchie smiled at her slightly surprised at the invitation but thoroughly pleased to have been asked.

"You do realise that she's only asked you because she wants more help wedding planning." Mitchie laughed and Imi swatted Caitlyn on the head although it was a lot softer than she would normally have done so as not to hurt her head too badly which had also been hurt in the accident.

"When's your next hospital appointment?" Imi asked changing the subject as she sat back down.

Caitlyn pulled a face. "Tomorrow morning." She groaned. "Why you want to join the club and come with me?"

"Just curious." Imi rolled her eyes taking the hint that Caitlyn didn't want to talk about it. She realised that her friend was grateful that Nate, Mitchie, Shane and Jason were going with her but was dreading the appointment. "And I'd love to come but I think there are going to be enough people watching you freak out without me there."

"I will not freak out." Caitlyn protested but her heart wasn't really in it as she knew that Imi was right. "Can we drop the subject please?"

"So I was thinking that chicken for the dinner." Imi began as Caitlyn and Mitchie groaned.

"I thought that your mother in law and mum were helping you plan the wedding?" Caitlyn remembered the conversation she had had with Imi shortly after the engagement and wondered why she was having to do more than she had first expected.

"They are but these conversations annoy you." Imi laughed neatly catching the cushion that Caitlyn tossed at her.

_**I'm hoping that more chapters will be up quicker as I only have one more exam which is tomorrow (stupid science) but I have work experience this week (which for some pathetic reason I am actually nervous about- I'm only going to my old primary school). And then my long summer holidays are actually quite busy and writers block could strike again. **_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Tacxxx **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_

_**I'm well aware that I haven't updated this for almost a year and had completely forgotten about it until I received a review today wondering why I hadn't updated for ages- thanks Spwarkle. I was going to make this story longer but as you may have gathered I have kind of lost interest and inspiration for this story so you have this chapter and then one more which kind of has an abrupt ending but I think it works. **_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

"Everything's going to be fine." Nate reassured Caitlyn as she sat facing the door through which she was to walk several minutes later. Caitlyn ignored him and continued to tap her good foot on the floor impatiently.

Mitchie smirked at Nate; she had warned him earlier that morning when they had picked her and Caitlyn up that she was nervous and so far nothing she had tried had calmed her now, it seemed Nate was failing as well.

"You've had these appointments before when you were in here. They'll be no different." Jason pointed out taking pity on Nate who was looking worried about his girlfriend and slightly put out that she was ignoring him.

The tapping slowed showing that she was calming slightly but apart from that she didn't pay them any attention. "Caitlyn." A nurse appeared at the door signalling for her to come through.

She smiled weakly at the nurse to let her know that she had heard and then twisted in the seat to face Nate. "Will you come with me?" He nodded and helped her up wrapping his arm around her waist to support her.

"Why haven't you got crutches?" He asked for the first time realising that most people with similar injuries would be hobbling around on crutches not relying on their boyfriend.

She scowled at him but didn't answer instead greeting the doctor and nurse in the room. "Why hasn't she got crutches?" Shane asked Mitchie once the door had swung shut behind the pair.

She rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "Caitlyn has a thing against crutches and walking sticks and basically anything that's out to help her."

"Wow Nate sure knows how to pick them." Shane muttered sarcastically. "The insane ones."

"Caitlyn's not insane." Mitchie defended her whacking him over the head. The other two raised their eyebrows at her in disbelief. "Well only a bit."

"How did it go?" Mitchie asked when they emerged later. "Was it as bad as you thought?"

"No."Caitlyn sighed. "I'm sorry you guys; I just freaked out a bit."

"A bit." Shane snorted and then quickly turned it into a cough when the other four sent death glares his way. "So what did they say?"

"I've got to go to physio three times a week for an hour." Caitlyn groaned leaning against Nate for support, glancing up at him thankfully when he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What's wrong with that?" Jason asked confused by her lack of enthusiasm. They had thought that she would be thrilled to get a move on with physio as it was meant that she was getting better and could hopefully start playing again.

Nate chuckled. "Apparently her physiotherapist is a huge fan of Connect Three."

"Which means that every other sentence out of her mouth will be something related to you guys." Caitlyn finished looking depressed at the thought.

Shane and Jason joined their brother in their laughter and even Mitchie had trouble suppressing a smirk. Caitlyn groaned again and hid her face in Nate's chest.

"You'll soon be back playing again." Nate reassured her later that evening when they were all sitting in the living room watching the first game that Caitlyn was playing in.

"Yeah." She muttered not really paying attention to him; her eyes were glued to the screen as she watched avidly cheering enthusiastically when a goal was scored for her team. It has surprised all of them, herself included, about how calmly she was taking the whole thing.

While most people would have refused to even watch the game or if they did would have spend the entire time in tears Caitlyn was cheerfully watching the performance. "Who's your replacement?" Shane asked as the woman in question scored a goal.

"Charlotte Dashwood." Caitlyn answered. "I replaced her when she wanted to take a more backseat on the team because she had a baby. She's come back full time until I can play again."

"She's really good." Mitchie commented as she exchanged a high five with Tess as the whistle blew for half time. "Are you sure she's had a baby; her figure's great."

"It's what happens when you're an athlete." Caitlyn laughed. "And yeah he's called James and is so cute. He sometimes comes to training when she can't get anyone to look after him."

"I thought you guys were shooting that way?" Jason asked several minutes later when Tess shot a goal at the opposite end of the field.

"You swop ends after half time." Caitlyn explained smirking as all of them looked relieved at her explanation.

"That looked painful." Mitchie winced as Ella was shoved to one side by a member of the opposite team, losing her balance and falling over.

"Bitch." Caitlyn glared at the TV as the other girl carried on running not pausing to see if Ella was ok.

"I'm sure it was an accident." Nate soothed his girlfriend who was looking furious. She wasn't the only one several of Caitlyn's teammates were looking just as angry and Tess offered Ella a hand up.

Caitlyn scoffed. "That was not an accident. It's exactly the type of thing they would do."

"You know them?" Jason asked exchanging confused looks with the others.

She rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "They're the team who we beat in the championship last year but they were the favourites and so were completely humiliated when we beat them and so now every time we play them they have to win but they have to resort to tactics like that." She paused for breath. "The girl who pushed Ella over is there captain, Mandy Bolt, who's the worst and that was so typical of her and…"

"Caitlyn breathe." Nate reminded her. "Ella's fine." Caitlyn sighed and turned her attention back to the game where Ella currently had the ball and was sprinting towards the goal waiting for Tess and Charlotte to get free so she could pass the ball to them.

"Congratulations." Caitlyn squealed the next day when she opened the door to Imi, Tess, Peggy and Ella. Mitchie had gone to the recording studio to record her duet with the three Gray brothers.

"Should you really be walking?" Imi raised her eyebrows giving her a hug.

"Yep." She grinned back hugging the other three as well and hobbling back to her seat. "That was a great game guys."

"Thanks." Peggy smiled. "Oh and before I forget Charlotte says can you give her a call. She wants to know if you can look after James for a while on Thursday."

"Sure; I'd love it. And by the way if you want lunch you'll have to get it yourself because although I am allowed to walk I'm not supposed to do so loads and put loads of weight on it."

Soon they were all settled comfortably with slices of pizza and had finished discussing the game in great detail. Now they were onto the wedding. "I can't believe you're getting married in a month." Tess bounced slightly in her seat in her excitement.

"I know." Imi laughed. "It only seems like yesterday that I met him."

"How did you guys meet again?" Ella asked reaching out to grab another slice of pizza before Caitlyn or Imi could beat her too it.

"Do you really not remember?" Peggy rolled her eyes. "We were all there and had to hear it described in great detail afterwards."

"Well yeah but it's such a cute story." Ella defended herself earning three eye rolls and a beaming smile.

"Go on you can tell us again." Caitlyn sighed as she noticed the look on Imi's face which showed that she was itching to retell the story.

Imi smiled thankfully at her best friend and curled her legs up under her. "Well we met in the Starbucks down the street after practice one day. He was walking in as I was walking out and we literally bumped into each other."

"And you then spilt your coffee all over the floor as well as both of you." Peggy interrupted knowing the story as well as Imi.

"And you then started yelling at him." Ella carried on smirking at the other girls as they all ignored Imi's glare that was being directed at all of them for interrupting her story.

"And wouldn't shut up, no change there then." Caitlyn picked the story up. "And so he used the only technique he knew to make you be quiet."

"This meant that he kissed you in front of the whole of Starbucks who were already staring at you guys because well you were making a scene." Tess laughed with the others as Imi blushed but joined in the laughter.

"You then decided that he wasn't that bad of a guy, you exchanged numbers and then called us all and we came rushing round to your apartment thinking that there had been a huge emergency only to find that you had met a guy." Caitlyn finished grinning round at them all. As much as she loved Nate and the others and was grateful to them for always being there spending this time with four of her closest friends was just the thing she had needed.

"It was so romantic." Imi sighed her face taking on what the others had the Tom expression.

"Despite the fact that after you first met him you spent an entire evening complaining about how rude and forward he was." Peggy teased remembering what had seemed like an endless conversation.

"And that was when we knew the guy was perfect for you." Tess smiled earning her a hug from Imi.

"Hi." Mitchie opened the door to find a women and a young boy standing on the other side.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte and this is James." She introduced herself. "You must be Mitchie."

"Yeah, Hi come in." she stepped aside to let them and grinned as James ran past her and headed straight to the sofa where Caitlyn was.

"Hey James." She greeted opening her arms to give him a hug. "Hey Char."

"Hi." She hugged her briefly. "Thanks for looking after him Cait." She crouched down to her son's level. "Be good for Caitlyn and Mitchie won't you." she smiled at her son and then kissed his forehead. "I'll be back for you in a couple of hours."

She smiled briefly at the two women who she was leaving her son with and the left them too it. There was a brief silence in the room as the door clicked shut which was broken by Mitchie. "What do you want to do?" she asked sitting down next to James and Caitlyn.

Charlotte returned after training to find the kitchen of Caitlyn's apartment covered in cookie dough, cake batter and icing. A tray of cookies and a second tray of cakes were sitting on the kitchen table where Caitlyn was also sitting. Mitchie was standing by the sink and next to her was James who was drying the items Mitchie was washing.

"You guys look like you had fun." She laughed as James ran up to her and grabbed her round the middle in a tight hug.

"Look Mommy we made cookies and cakes." He proudly showed her the table.

"Wow they look great." She smiled. "Thanks guys." She addressed the two women.

"It was great." Mitchie smiled."I haven't had this much fun for ages."

"That was fun but exhausting." Caitlyn sighed as the door swung shut behind them and the cakes they had baked.

"You hardly did anything." Mitchie protested. "You just sat there."

"And made sure that you didn't completely wreck my kitchen." Caitlyn stuck her tongue out at her and laughed when Mitchie returned the gesture.

"Look Nate I can walk without pain." The three guys and Emily entered the apartment a few weeks later to find Caitlyn bouncing towards them.

"That's great." Nate caught her in his arms in a congratulatory hug.

"Mitchie can move back in." Shane cheered. "I mean congratulations Cait." He amended as Mitchie, Caitlyn and Nate turned to glare at him.

"Are you going to the hospital tomorrow then?" Nate asked as Caitlyn found herself pulled into a group hug with both Emily and Jason.

"Yep and hopefully they'll clear me too be more active." She wrapped her arms around Nate once she had been released from Jason's hug. "I can't stand just sitting here all day with nothing to. Did you know that daytime TV sucks?"

"Everyone knows that." Emily pointed out biting her lip to stop herself from laughing as Caitlyn glared at her.

"Everyone with a brain." Shane grinned. "So that explains why Cait doesn't know. Ow, that hurt." He whined as Caitlyn threw a cushion at him.

"It was cushion Shane get over it." Emily sighed impatiently and shared a smug look with Caitlyn as he started moaning about how both his brother's girlfriends were against him in the world.

"So I'm guessing that this means that you're finally going to have to go with Imi for your maid of honour dress." Nate said laughing with the rest of them as Caitlyn's previously happy face dropped. She had been using the fact that she couldn't walk as an excuse for ages now but it seemed that now she was going to have face the torture that her friend had in store for her.

"Yeah." She sighed. "It will probably tomorrow after the hospital as well. She's been getting really panicked about the fact that I have yet to have a dress."

"To be fair the wedding is in a month." Mitchie pointed out. "And I think she's pretty much chosen your dress all you'll need to do is decide on the actual one and then be there while they make sure it fits you properly."

It turned out that Mitchie was right. Imi had picked Caitlyn up from the hospital and taken her straight to the designer who had made her wedding dress. The two women had already picked out several designs and as a result the table that the three women were sitting round was covered in sheets of paper with different designs on them.

Even Caitlyn was forced to admit that Dee, the designer, was incredibly talented and as soon as they had arrived Imi had been sent to try on the now finished dress for the bride. When she had stepped out a few minutes later Caitlyn almost didn't recognise her friend.

"What about this one?" Dee offered as Caitlyn rejected the tenth design on the account of it being too frilly. She slid the paper across the table and the two friends put their heads together as they scanned the dress.

As one they both looked at each and then across at Dee. "It's perfect." Imi voiced what Caitlyn seemed unable to do. The dress was strapless, floor length and a deep, rich red.

"So we're decided." Dee checked with them and at their nod she all but dragged Caitlyn into her studio for fittings.

"We're going to look stunning." Imi celebrated as she danced towards her car followed by an amused Caitlyn. "Nate's not going to know what's hit him."

"Well I think Tom might just faint when he sees you walking down the aisle." Caitlyn teased opening the passenger door and tossing her bag onto the backseat.

"He'd better not." Imi scowled pulling out of the driveway and then broke into laughter as she caught Caitlyn's eye. "I can't wait!" she squealed again. "And the two of them began talking excitedly about the approaching day.

_**Thanks for reading- sorry if there are any mistakes- proof reading is not my forte! **_

_**Tacxxx**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_**So this is the wedding chapter and I have loosely based it on the two weddings I have been too. I don't know how different marriages are in different countries so this might not seem a typical American wedding- I apologise if it's not. **_

"So she's really not freaking out at all?" Rosalie asked. The two girls were sitting in a coffee shop not far from Caitlyn's apartment the day before the wedding. Caitlyn's parents and Sam had also come up as they too had been invited but Elizabeth and James were having lunch with Nate's parents and Sam was meeting up with an old school friend.

"Nope. I'd say she's really calm but she's incredibly excited about it." Caitlyn smiled. "And panicking about something going wrong but about the actual marriage she's just really excited."

"Tom's isn't freaking out is he? He's normally so cool, calm and collected whatever happens."

Caitlyn laughed. "Actually he's completely freaked out about the whole thing. Nate met up with him the other day for a drink and apparently he's really nervous."

"God I can't imagine that." Rosalie almost choked on her coffee as she joined her sister in her laughter. "So is everyone looking forward to tonight?" She turned the conversation around in the direction of the Hen party that Caitlyn was throwing for her tonight.

Imi had completely put her foot down about the night declaring that she wouldn't come if they went for something completely stereotypical for a Hen party. Instead Caitlyn had gathered together Imi's girlfriends for a movie night.

"Yeah and no surprise Imi's all hyped up about it; don't let her have too much alcohol." Caitlyn joked. "She's already warned Tom against having too much at his bachelor party tonight and so we don't want her to be a hypocrite on her wedding day."

Rosalie grinned back and drained her coffee cup. "And no doubt you've warned Nate about the same thing."

Caitlyn nodded grimly. "I think all the partners of the men going have. I wouldn't be surprised if they have no alcohol at all. She finished her own coffee and set the cup down on the table. "We should be getting back." She pulled a face. "We've got baking to do for tonight.

"This is your last night by yourself." Caitlyn greeted Imi as she opened the door to her apartment to find Rosalie and Caitlyn there each carrying several bags.

"And I chose to spend it with you; what a mistake." Imi teased taking a few bags off them and giving them both a hug.

"Ah you love us really." Caitlyn ruffled her hair and disappeared into the kitchen to dump the food that the two sisters had spent the afternoon baking.

"I hate this film." Tess whined an hour later when surrounded by food and the TV was playing Legally Blonde. "It's offensive to blondes."

"Only the beginning." Ella pointed out from where she was lying on the floor.

"Well it's not a great film anyway." Tess complained but shut up when she was bombarded with cushions in all directions. They passed the evening in a similar manner, eating, chatting, watching movies and arguing amongst themselves playfully.

Finally the apartment had emptied out by midnight only leaving Caitlyn, Rosalie and Imi. The bride to be had been uncharacteristically quiet all evening although she joined in with the laughter and teasing often.

"What's wrong?" Caitlyn asked as the door closed behind the last three, Tess, Ella and Peggy; Rosalie tactfully made herself absent by clearing up the mess they had made in the kitchen.

Imi flopped onto the sofa and sighed. "I'm scared." She admitted her mouth muffled through the cushion she had her face pressed into.

"You'd be stupid if you weren't." Caitlyn told her honestly sitting on the floor by her friend.

"What if he decides that he doesn't love me, what if he doesn't turn up?" Imi rattled off scenarios at such a speed that Caitlyn knew that she had been hiding these fears for a while.

"Imogen." Caitlyn's use of her full name made her sit up and listen to her; no one called her Imogen unless they were angry or wanted a serious conversation. "Tom asked you to marry you because he loved you. You don't just fall out of love overnight; it takes time and I saw the two of you together last night and he couldn't keep his eyes off you. Imi the guy's completely head over heels for you and he'll be there tomorrow for you so you can become Mrs Green."

"Thanks." Imi smiled at her friends words and hugged her friend tightly so as not to show that she had tears in her eyes.

"No problem." Caitlyn grinned releasing her friend. "But there's no way that I'm going to keep the fact that you were almost in tears by my little speech a secret. I never knew you were such a softie."

Imi shoved her and laughed. "I knew there was a reason you were my best friend."

The following day found Caitlyn ringing Imi's doorbell at eight in the morning to find her best friend sitting at her kitchen table talking with her parents. Imi leapt up to give her a hug and then Caitlyn found herself being hugged tightly by Isobel, Imi's mum.

"Excited?" Caitlyn asked as she sat down in the spare chair round the table. Imi just looked at her and the other three laughed as they recognised that her question had been a bit of a stupid one. Imi hadn't stopped grinning since she had arrived.

"Let's go and get ready." She bounced up off her chair and took off towards her room.

"Does she know that we have five and a half hours until we need to leave?" Liam rolled his eyes but a smile played at his lips.

"Girls take longer to get ready." Isobel defended her daughter as she ran through a mental checklist of what they had to do to get ready. Liam raised his eyes amusedly at her and she relented. "I suppose we don't need quite this long though."

"Are you two coming or not?" Imi stood in her bedroom doorway looking exasperated as she tried to scowl at her best friend and mother.

"Looks like we don't get a choice in the matter." Caitlyn laughed as she and Isobel shoved their chairs back and joined her. The two dresses hung on the back of the door ready and waiting and Imi had already set out all the makeup and hair supplies.

"Imi we have just over five hours until we need to leave." Isobel told her daughter. "Come and relax for a while and then we'll help you get ready." Imi didn't look persuaded and so her mother tried one last tactic. "Your father doesn't want to let you go quite yet, you're still his baby girl."

"Fine." Imi danced out the door and dropped a kiss on her father's head before plopping down onto her chair and sipping her coffee. Isobel and Caitlyn laughed at her before joining the other two at the table.

At one o'clock, half an hour before they needed to leave for the ceremony at two Caitlyn emerged from Imi's room. Isobel and Liam were dressed ready to go and were sitting waiting. It was a half an hour drive to the church where they had got married and where Imi wanted her own marriage to take place.

"You look amazing." Isobel complimented her stepping forward to hug her gently taking care not to crumple the rich red material. Her hair was pulled up into an elegant bun although a few strands of it were loose.

"Thanks." She smiled. "You look great too." She admired Isobel's beautiful blue dress. They looked up to see Imi standing in the doorway her hair tumbling down onto her shoulders and her white dress hugging every curve making her look flawless.

"You look stunning darling." Isobel swallowed back her tears and hugged her daughter tightly. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Mum." Imi blinked furiously to stop her tears from ruining her makeup before she even arrived at the church.

Liam moved towards her to hug her as well. "Tom's a lucky guy; you look beautiful." He kissed her forehead and then let her go.

"Tom's going to faint when you walk down that aisle." Caitlyn grinned hugging her as well. "He almost did at the rehearsal and you only were in jeans and a T-shirt."

They passed the time chatting quietly although Imi constantly asked for the time as though the clock opposite was lying. Finally when Caitlyn was about to tear her hair out in annoyance Liam announced that it was time and they made their way down to where the car was waiting.

"Five minutes late." Caitlyn whispered as they gathered in the church porch waiting for the organ to start up.

"Well Tom should expect it; when you get married to Nate he'll know something is wrong if you're thirty seconds late." Imi whispered back as they watched Isobel take her seat and smile at Tom.

Caitlyn almost laughed and then realised exactly what she had said. "What do you mean when?"

Imi rolled her eyes. "Can you really see yourself without Nate in the future."

"No." Caitlyn shook her head and hugged her friend one last time. "Good Luck. " And then they were off Liam and Imi making their way towards Tom followed by Caitlyn. She spotted her own family, their teammates and then Nate and his siblings and their girlfriends who had all received invitations as they had gotten to know Imi better over the months.

Caitlyn had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing as Tom turned round and his jaw dropped as he saw his fiancée making her way towards him to become his wife.

"Want a tissue?" Caitlyn turned to see Shane standing behind her regarding her with an amused look on his face. The guests had all gathered outside the church and were just waiting for Mr and Mrs Green to join them in the sunshine before they separated off only to regroup at the hotel where the reception was being held.

She was standing with her teammates and to pass the time while Imi and Tom signed the papers they had been catching up quickly despite the fact that they had only seen each other the night before. All of them had started crying at some point during the ceremony; for Caitlyn had been during Imi's vows. And now they had started they were all finding it rather difficult to stop and their laughter was only contributing to the steady flow of tears.

"Have you got one?" She asked him noticing that his hands were empty and so she suspected that the offer had been made to make fun of her.

"No." He laughed as Mitchie and Emily came up to them. Jason and Nate were still being accosted by several of the guests who were excited to have four of the most famous people in the world there and Caitlyn wondered how Shane had so easily made his escape.

She was just about to ask him when Imi and Tom came out into the church ground blinking as the sunlight hit them. Caitlyn grinned at the three of them before dating off into the crowd with Tess, Peggy and Ella to hug the bride.

"You two just keep missing each other don't you?" Emily raised her eyebrows as Nate came up the arrival of the bride and groom having distracted the group who had taken him hostage.

Nate groaned as he caught sight of his girlfriend in the middle of a crowd talking to several people he didn't know having already congratulated the happy couple. He had been almost as awed by her appearance as Tom had been by Imi's when they had walked down the aisle and was dying to tell how wonderful she looked.

"It was beautiful ceremony though." Mitchie sighed letting herself be pulled into Shane's arms as Emily leant up to kiss Jason who had only just reached them due to an undone shoelace.

The others nodded in agreement as they stood in a group slightly off to the side as they knew practically nobody here. They weren't the only ones away from the main group which was primarily made up of the two families and Imi and Tom's close friends. The rest of the guests were planning on congratulating the two when the chaos had died away.

"There's Sam and Rosalie." Mitchie pointed out Caitlyn's siblings who were standing talking with their parents and the only other people besides Caitlyn who they knew. She led the way over to the group and the others followed glad that they now had someone else to talk to and didn't look socially awkward.

"You look beautiful." Nate kissed his girlfriend as she hugged him happily. She had finally dragged herself away from her friends and joined her boyfriend, his family and her siblings. Her parents had spotted Isobel and Liam and had excused themselves to talk with them. Ever since Caitlyn and Imi had met their parents had struck up an easy friendship too.

"Thanks." She smiled at him. "You look very handsome too."

"We should probably get going to the reception." Caitlyn told them once she had greeted the others again and put up with some good natured teasing from her brother for crying. Fortunately Rosalie had stepped in at the right time to prevent an argument as she too had cried and Sam had looked as close to crying as he ever did.

"See you there then." Sam and Rosalie headed over to the parents who were now looking for their children as the guests began to disappear off into cars. Caitlyn and Nate were hitching a lift with Ella and her boyfriend while the rest travelled together.

"Have a great time." Caitlyn hugged her friend one last time before she left for her honeymoon.

"Of course." Imi teased. "Thanks for packing for me; I can't believe Tom won't tell me where we're going."

Caitlyn laughed. "You'll love it." They broke apart and Imi moved onto to her parents. "Take care of her." She warned Tom as he engulfed her in a hug. "Or you'll have me to answer too."

"Will do." He promised kissing her cheek. "Hope hospital appointments go well Cait." She pulled a face and shooed him of towards his honeymoon with his bride.

"You'll see them soon." Nate wound his arms around his girlfriend as they watched the car pull away.

"I know." She smiled at him. "And till then I've got you to spend my time with."

"You mean I'm a last resort when she's here." He teased her spinning her round so he could kiss her properly.

"Maybe." Caitlyn smirked as they drew apart. "I love you." She whispered leaning her forehead against Nate's.

"I love you too."

_**I was going to continue this on but I have no inspiration so does it make sense to end this here or do you think I should write another chapter to wrap things up better or does this work? If I did write another chapter it would be short and really bad so I would prefer not too but I will if you all think it needs another one. **_

_**Thanks for reading and all the reviews and support! **_

_**Tacxxx**_


End file.
